


Where It All Began, Again

by IsaacBlade89



Category: Final Fantasy Type-0
Genre: Accusations, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arecia likes to stir the pot, Beginnings, Blow Jobs, Boys Being Boys, Canon-Typical Violence, Cause it's time to use those tags, Celestia is a good Bro, Debauchery, Feelings, Fluff, Getting Together, Gratuitous use of the Cure spell, Hand Jobs, Injury Recovery, Kissing, M/M, Major Character Injury, Making Up, Misunderstandings, Moving Out, Near Death Experiences, Negotiations, Nine Likes Big Boom, Recon Missions, Recovery Mission, Rescue Missions, School Dances, Sparring, Teamwork, bringing in the big guns, cute stuff, otp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-05-29 03:52:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 39,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6357892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsaacBlade89/pseuds/IsaacBlade89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glances into the lives of Ace and Nine as they journey through it together during one of the endless cycles of Orience's spiral. Watch as they learn to love and trust not only each other, but themselves and their comrades as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: None. Future chapters will contain slash and explicit content.

In the beginning, when you find the one you’re supposed to be with, it isn’t always obvious. In this case Ace had no idea what he was in for. It struck him blind and without much warning either. Looking back there were signs all around him, he just didn’t know what he was looking for. The side smiles they shared during class, the protection he seemed to exclusively receive in battles, the fear he saw in the other’s eyes in the cemetery when Ace went to say goodbye to someone he thought he knew; all signs that pointed in the direction of love, adoration, and a meaningful relationship. He was getting ahead of himself though. There were much bigger things that happened even before all of that.  
  
~~~  
  
Ace sat in the classroom listening to Kurasame lecture on techniques in fire, ice and lightning magic. He noticed Kurasame’s enthusiasm went up when discussing ice magic; as much enthusiasm/emotion that one can get from a rock. Although, being the Ice Reaper, he did hold a bit of an advantage in that respect. Ace was taking notes on ice wielding when he heard a soft noise from behind him. He ignored it, initially thinking it was a breeze from the window. He continued his note taking for several minutes when he heard it again. This time it was a little louder, but apparently not enough to arouse the attention of the commander. He turned to look out the window to locate the noise, but the window was closed. Confused, Ace turned back in his seat when he felt a tickle of air against the nape of his neck. Looking behind him he was no longer surprised where the noise came from.  
  
Laying down on his folded arms, Nine was sleeping through another lecture. His breathing deep and even, blowing against Ace’s neck as he slumbered. Knowing Nine was academically behind to begin with in the field of magic Ace attempted to wake the sleeping man. Ace poked his head with a pencil which did nothing more than move his head slightly. He tried again with his finger which resulted in little more than a huff of air that spilled across his neck and shoulders. Turning to assure Kurasame was preoccupied, Ace placed his fingers in Nine’s hair with the intent to pull his head off the desk and let go.  
  
At least that was the plan; which was not what ended up happening. Ace placed his fingers in Nine’s hair and felt the baby soft fineness of it. He was surprised at the softness of it and carded his finger through it. The sensation was wonderful, bringing back memories of days in the soft grass at the ranch. The blades of grass that would flow through his fingers as he brushed them over the ground, the chocobo chicks chirping in his ear nearby. He brushed the locks that covered the taller man’s eyes away to see Nine’s intense blues staring at him. Ace’s finger froze mid swipe. They sat there for what seemed like forever, just staring at each other. Their eyes locked, waiting to see who would cave first. Ace blinked a couple times to try and break the overwhelming gaze. Nine continued to stare right into Ace’s baby blues until their little moment was interrupted.  
  
“Ace! Name the capital of Milites and its supporting cities,” Kurasame barked from the opposite side of the room. Ace physically jumped at the command and broke his contact with Nine. He stood and rattled off the correct information before quickly sitting down, head looking down at his paperwork. The classroom bubbled with laughter which caused Ace to blush. Kurasame silenced the room with a glare and nodded, continuing his lesson. Ace was barely paying attention now. His thoughts were scattered at what had transpired just prior to his name being called. ‘When did we switch from Magic to History? How long were we just staring?’ Ace thought. He refused to look back at Nine, worried he might see some form of dismissal or judgment. He worried his pencil some as he tried to listen into the lecture.  
  
About halfway through this lecture he felt the warm breeze of Nine’s breath again. Figuring he was once again asleep, Ace tried to ignore it. The breath against his skin caused goose flesh, and not because he was cold. He wondered for a moment what it would be like to feel that warm breath elsewhere. Ace shook his head trying to rid himself of such thoughts. He didn’t think Mother would approve. They were here to become Agito cadets, not sit around thinking inappropriate things. He was successful at avoiding the mental thoughts until he heard the small grunt from behind him.  
  
Unable to help himself, Ace turned to find Nine, once again, asleep on the desk. This time he was a little more restless in his slumber. His jaw clenched and moved as he dreamed. His body twitching every now and then, almost like a flinch. Ace watched for a few moments before slowly running his hand back through the soft hair of his comrade. It was four or five strokes before Nine finally calmed in his slumber, his body reduced to the slow, rhythmic movements of his breathing. It was between strokes nine and ten that the bell for lunch rang out. Ace came out of his trance and removed his hand, turning around in his seat to start collecting his things. Nine came up with a large yawn and stretch of his arms.  
  
“Lunch time! Yeah!” Nine exclaimed, rapidly collecting his books into his bag. Hoping Nine would quickly depart, Ace continued his collecting at a slow pace until he felt a strong, but gentle, hand on his elbow. Ace looked up knowing who it was well before he saw the face. Nine leveled his gaze to Ace’s eyes and waited. Ace had a difficult time reading those eyes, but Nine’s face as a whole was easy to read. He was upset about something. Ace knew exactly what it was too. He knew Nine wouldn’t hurt him, but he knew he was in for at least a verbal lashing of some sort.  
  
Apparently fed up with waiting, he picked up the rest of Ace’s belongings and dragged him out of the classroom. Ace stumbled as he attempted to keep up with Nine’s long strides. They passed through the hallway and around the central portal heading to the last place he thought he’d see Nine at lunchtime, the Crystarium. They passed through the intricate doors and had other students jumping from their path. Nine had quite a presence to be reckoned with. They passed through several rows of books and shelves before they came to a funny offset looking shelves. More specifically these were known to lead to Kazuza’s lab. Nine tapped one of the books on the middle shelf and the doorway appeared. Nine continued down the pathway with Ace in tow.  
  
Ace still wasn't too concerned about what was going on. He was sure Nine wouldn't do anything. Although, why Nine was bringing him down to the lab was beyond Ace's knowledge. They made it to the wooden door that separated the lab from the hidden hall and entered through it. The sketchy doctor was away at the moment, meaning no witnesses to the impending verbal whipping. Ace walked into the room and dropped his things with a sigh. He was prepared to fight if he needed to, but didn’t want it to come to that.  
  
As the door closed behind him Ace became nervous. He quickly ran through scenarios that would allow him to touch Nine so intimately. Not coming up with one that would hold longer than 4 seconds, Ace started to panic. As much as people claimed he was, Nine wasn’t all that dumb. He was pretty good at judging the distinction of good vs bad and black and white situations. Although, he did flounder when it came to gray area situations. Facing the opposite wall, and in his panic, Ace didn’t notice Nine approach him from behind. He felt one of Nine’s arms wrap around his waist and one start carding slowly through his hair. Stunned, Ace remained still for several moments just feeling the long fingers brush through his hair. It actually felt nice.  
  
“I’m not good at these things, yo. So I’m only going to say this once, hear me?” Nine mumbled into Ace’s hair. Ace could only nod, terrified at the statement that might come. Nine huffed a breath into his ear as he brought his head around to Ace’s shoulder. It sounded like Nine was trying to figure out his next play and was having a hard time coming to a conclusion. Ace waited in the embrace for any change in the mood. Finally Nine spoke softly into his ear.  
  
“Thanks for looking out for me, yo. If not for you taking that question, Kurasame would have caught me sleeping and had my ass for sure,” Nine confessed. Ace relaxed into the embrace. He was certain Nine was there to strip him down verbally and remind him of his place. Nine continued to play with his hair as Ace turned around to look at the older blonde. The small blush at the base of his neck showed the amount of effort Nine put into the statement.  
  
“Hey that’s what we’re here for right? To take the heat when others can’t?” Ace offered. He felt Nine’s hand slowly brush away his bangs before lowering back to his side. He also let his other arm fall away from the embrace nodding his agreement. Ace felt hollow from the simple lack of touch. As if losing contact with Nine had brought about a change in his desires and needs. Testing his theory Ace brushed Nine’s bangs away and could feel the instant rush of feelings as he felt the hair and skin under his hand. It was unsettling at first, although not unpleasant. In fact, it was the complete opposite. He liked the feeling.  
  
Nine stood there and allowed Ace to feel around his face for a moment. He didn't look uncomfortable. Ace didn’t like the empty feeling that returned when he finally retracted his hand. It left him cold and wanting more. He knew though that Nine was always for black and white outcomes, which is what he should make it now. The comfort he got from the simplest touches made him think this would be all worth it. Ace could see the wheels in Nine's head turning, but before he could say anything Nine had turned and walked toward the door. He stopped just before the exit, holding the door open as he spoke.  
  
“Thanks again for the assistance. Don’t hesitate to help out if you think I need a hand,” Nine said before opening the door to the lab and stepping out.  
Ace stood in the middle of the lab, lost and contemplating his actions. He wasn’t quite sure what just happened, but it seemed like it was wanted by both Nine and himself. He could feel that hollowness again. The empty feeling that something was missing. Why now? After all this time, after all the other touches they'd had; what made this time different? He thought about what this might have meant which lead to where Kazuza found him not long after. Ace was lost in thought when the older man walked up and hung an arm over Ace’s shoulders.  
  
“Ahhh! Look who it is! One of my favorite cadets. Have you stopped in to have a session with Dr. Kazuza?” Kazuza asked letting the cadet go as he placed his lab coat on a nearby desk. Hearing a slam he turned and found the room empty and a metal plate tumbling on the ground from Ace’s hasty retreat. Kazuza laughed and picked up the plate looking at his reflection in the shine.  
  
“Those kids are always good for a laugh or two…”


	2. Accusations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace, Nine and Seven are on a mock mission in preparation of the real mission later. During the simulation things heat up between Ace and Nine as their contest of wills come to a head. 
> 
> Or, where Nine saves Ace and he won't admit to being wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Canon typical violence and battle simulation ahead for those who have triggers. Rating change due to said violence.

“Arrg! Ace!! What are you doing?!” Nine screamed into his COMM. They were running live drills in the fields outside of the Peristylium. It was hot, humid and just plain miserable. They had been out in the heat for hours fighting off Imperial fighter holograms to plan for an attack in Milites set for later that month. Ace, Seven and Nine were grouped in the current simulation. Ace had been distracting Imperial troops as Seven and Nine approached the “base” (the simulation lab) to infiltrate and obtain documents that were stolen from the Vermilion Peristylium. However, as the pair approached the base Ace tripped over something and fell, tripping an alarm and setting himself up for a swarm attack.

Nine cursed under his breath and summoned his weapon running towards Ace. He could hear Seven cursing at him to return, but he refused to listen to her. He could see the troops approaching Ace quickly and he panicked. He did a high jump and landed right in front of Ace taking out two soldiers with a wide swing of his lance. Ace was already to his feet next to him glowering at him.

“I had it under control Nine,” Ace scolded as he threw several cards at an approaching trooper and froze another with a blizzard-bomb next to them. Nine just grunted as he took out several soldiers coming in as a group attempting to overwhelm them with bullets. Ace felt one whiz by his head as he watched Nine take two in his left arm and take out three of the soldiers in one swing. Ace pulled out two cure cards and threw them the first missing and the second hitting the wound square on. Nine felt the burn of the heal card on his skin and hissed.

“No one said healing was comfortable,” Ace said, with an undertone of arrogance, as he passed throwing several attack cards into incoming troopers. Nine grunted another response, but froze when he saw the rocket launcher. It was pointed right where Ace was heading to fend off a super soldier. Nine rushed forward to knock Ace out of the way as the rocket fired into the air. Hearing the sound of the rocket Ace stared it down and prepared to summon a wall, but was knocked down by Nine first. The rocket flew by and exploded on contact with the ground a few meters away. The explosion and rubble from the blast hit them and sent them tumbling together. They finally stopped against a rock nearby.

Nine was on top of Ace, shielding him from the debris and any stray bullets that might have whizzed by in the chaos. He could feel his chest heave in protest of the work out they just did. He could feel Ace's heaving against his own. The close proximity of their bodies dawning on him just then. Even though they were in the middle of a (simulated) battle he could feel the blush rising in his neck. As if he remembered something Ace quickly pulled out three cards and pushed up from under Nine into a seated position. Aiming he landed all three hits into the super soldier's neck and watched as the unit fell. Nine was slow to get up at first, still reeling from the explosion. He shook his head and got up, brushing himself off he offering a hand to Ace. Ace ignored the gesture and got up himself.

“What’s with you, yo?” Nine asked in his usual accusatory voice. Ace whipped around to him looking directly in the eye. He faltered for a fraction of a second. Nine could tell the way his eyes softened, as if he wanted to say something. But as soon as it was there it was gone and the crystal clear overcoat of protection returned. It would apparently take more than a take down and saving his life to get anything out of the smaller man.

“Me?! What’s with you? Why did you knock me over like that?” Ace asked throwing his finger out poking Nine in the chest. Alright so he was pissed. Getting launched by an explosion wasn't his favorite activity either. "I had that rocket without your pointless take down attempt," Ace scolded. Before Nine could reply back to the sting another rocket flew by them as they argued. Ignoring Ace's outcry Nine ran in the direction it came from while Ace followed from behind.

“Like I was going to let you get blown to pieces. That rocket was on your direct path,” Nine countered as he dodged another rocket to his right. Ace dodged in the opposite direction and kept going.

“Nine I do have defensive magic you know! I could have summoned a wall to protect me,” Ace defended as he pulled another card in preparation of his attack. Once he was close enough he let it fly hitting the soldier’s hand holding the launcher and another throw hit the chest sending him tumbling backwards. Nine jumped then and landed his lance into the chest plate of the soldier effectively killing him.

“That’s not the point, hey! You didn’t have much time. What if you were one second too late? Then what, huh?” Nine demanded glaring at Ace in an attempt to intimidate an answer. Ace balked, which surprised Nine. He was silent for a moment as if thinking about what Nine had said. After another he simply sighed as if coming to a conclusion on the subject.

“I would have been fine. Mother wouldn’t let me die like that,” Ace countered lamely. Nine snorted at the weak excuse. Of course he'd just fall back on mother. That's all they did was fall back to her in the end. She was the one that made them invincible. Nine growled at the thought of Ace throwing his life away like that.

“I don’t think mother’s powers include resurrection from scattered parts,” Nine spat back, the growl coming out a little stronger that he intended. Apparently the message was received though because Ace frowned. The idea of body dismemberment wasn’t pleasant in any form. Nine didn't even want to think about it. Nightmare fuel for sure.

“What’s with you today? You’re all up in my face, acting like I can’t hold my own, and accusing me of bad judgment,” Ace asked coming closer to within inches of their chests touching. Although he was much shorter than Nine he never allowed that to deter him from making his point. Nine glared down at him and wouldn’t respond. He couldn't respond. He didn't know what his reasoning was. Sure he could have bluffed his way through it, but what was the point of that? They stood there for a moment before Nine couldn't stand it anymore and turned away, walking toward the simulated base.

“I’m going to make sure Seven is alright. Guard the door if you’re so tough,” Nine said passing through the side door.

~~~

Ace glared at the empty doorway and pouted for a moment. Nine had hit one of his nerves that he didn’t like exploited. Although he wasn’t the best at anything, he still tried. Having Nine remind him that his judgment could have been flawed bothered him. He liked to think he was pretty good at judging things.

What really bothered him was the look Nine was giving him when they were on the ground. The look of pure panic in his eyes as the rocket whipped by their bodies. Where had that come from? Nine never let anything bother him. He was tough as nails and never let things mess him up like that. The look had been and gone quickly, but Ace still saw it. It made him stop and wonder what he was thinking behind those big blues.

Coming up to the door he turned around and watched the field for oncoming Imperial soldiers. He set up several card traps around the building corners to alert him of oncoming foot traffic. He let his mind wandered a little while he waited. He felt bad for arguing with Nine, but his pride wouldn’t let him back down sometimes. He hoped Seven hadn’t fallen into trouble while they were arguing.

~~~

Nine bounded down the simulated halls, half focused on finding Seven. He had a vague idea of where he was going, but he hadn’t studied the map as well as he should have. He knew where his place was and it wasn’t in intelligence. He knew he was the tank of the group and it didn’t bother him. Although now he was beginning to panic since he wasted so much time outside that he’d lost sight of Seven. Sure she could hold her own, but with the amount of soldiers outside how many would be present inside?

He rounded two corners and ran down a long corridor before coming up to a bloody scene. The walls and floors were covered in streaks and splatter patterns. Closer inspection showed scrapes and bullet holes underneath. He followed a drag pattern down the hall and up to a door that had bloody handprints on the handle and side of the door. Nine kicked the metal door open and sighed. The room was empty meaning Seven wasn’t the one who was dragged there. He followed bloody footprints down the hall and up to a set of large automatic doors. He walked up and it opened revealing the command room of the building.

“Seven! What’s your status?” Nine asked with relief in his voice. Seven was alive and well picking through files in the drawers and typing blindly on the keyboard next to her. She looked at him briefly before continuing her search, her deft fingers never losing their progress in the moment's hesitation.

“Reconnaissance,” Seven replied. Nine was about to correct her when she held up her hand and shot him a look. “I have the Dominion documents. Just searching for anything relevant to future operations. What is with you today? Did Ace rip you a new one?” she asked him. Nine froze in his spot.

“Why would you say that?” Nine questioned. She shrugged as she pulled out a few documents and set them aside. She turned to him giving him a look that Nine couldn’t quite place. It unnerved him that Seven got to his center so easily. She was a master at it. Being the big sister of the group apparently offered you super observation skills, or mind reading.

“Well you did yell at him. Not to mention I watched you two argue back and forth before I came in. Is there something going on there?” She queried innocently. Nine blushed and shook his head. Seven kept her gaze on him until the COMM crackled, startling them out of their conversation.

 _“Seven, Nine what’s your status?”_ Ace’s voice came through half annoyed. Nine sighed. At least Ace was still okay outside. Although there hadn't been many left alive to contend with after the explosion. Seven finished her keystrokes and nodded to Nine that she was finished.

“We’re done here. We’ll be out in five, hey,” Nine replied clipping the end of his transmission. He winced slightly at the quip. He hadn't meant to sound that way. He knew he'd hear back about it though. Ace barely ever let things like that slip by.

“Well make it snappy. It’s too quiet out here. I don’t trust this regardless if it’s simulated or not,” Ace replied. Seven nodded to Nine and they started their way out. The corridors were blissfully empty as they made their way to the side entrance for retreat. They were in a comfortable silence when Seven had apparently decided she was done beating around the bush.

“So you never answered me Nine. Is there something going on?” Seven asked. Her tone was much less accusatory this time and more of a sisterly one. Nine blushed again, but stood firm in his conviction.

“No. We’re just siblings, comrades and cadets. Nothing more, nothing less…” Nine paused a moment as if reflecting on something. “Besides what would he want with a guy like me anyway?” Nine confessed uncharacteristically. Seven looked over at him as they rounded the second to last corner with a look of surprise. She knew something, Nine could tell. What she was surprised about was making him curious. She places her hand on his arm as they slowed to a walk. Nine hated gray areas and this was exactly what this was turning into. He sighed as they approached the opening door to the exit.

~~~

Outside, Ace could hear the conversation they were having over the COMM. He blushed at Seven’s keen perception and accuracy. Obviously something was going on, but they really hadn’t discussed it much. They had been so busy with drills and studying that they didn’t spend much time together. Ace could still feel those large hands running through his hair and his strong arm holding him to his warm body. The feeling was nice and made him feel bad for snapping at Nine.

 _“No. We’re just siblings, comrades and cadets. Nothing more, nothing less…”_ Ace heard through the speaker and he stiffened. The sting of emotional pain cut into his chest. What was this feeling? Why did Nine’s words hurt so much? Where was this coming from? Ace ripped out his COMM unit and ran down the side of the building. His breathing rough and tears building up behind his eyes. He knew this was stupid, but he couldn’t help feeling like he’d been betrayed. He moved quickly back to the control area of the simulation in the field and passed his fellow members of Class Zero towards the Peristylium.

~~~

Seven and Nine emerged from the building and into the field. Nine began to panic when he didn’t see Ace right away. He called for him on the COMM where he received no response. They searched the front of the building until their COMMs signaled.

 _“Seven, Nine you can return to the control area. Ace just arrived and is heading back to the Peristylium.”_ Naghi’s voice came over the COMM speakers. Seven sighed in relief, but Nine looked worried. He placed his hand to his ear and felt the mic button pressed in the on position. He pressed it into the off position.

“You don’t suppose he heard what we said, eh?” He asked Seven as they walked back to the control area.

“Hard to say, but judging by his escape prior to us appearing I’d say the chances are good,” Seven replied trying to sound supportive. They made it back to the control area and handed over the “Documents” to Naghi.

“Well done cadets. You shall receive your feedback from the exercise some time tomorrow. You are dismissed until then,” Naghi informed them as he prepared the documents for the next group. The pair nodded and set out for the Peristylium. Nine contemplated his feelings as they walked, thinking of a way to approach Ace about what had happened between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if my writing style confuses anyone. I usually write my stories in such a way that all the information is offered to the reader at once. Not knowing what a character is thinking kills me and I try not to do that. In this case I tried to keep the story lines to one character's thought process (like normal people, I suppose) and had to do a lot of editing to make it look good. I hope it's okay *hides*
> 
> Any feedback is really appreciated. If you liked the story please leave a Kudos so I know it at least did something for you. Comments and feedback are even better. It's been a long time since I've been passionate to write anything, so any feedback is wonderful!


	3. Restless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace is still reeling from the comment Nine made at the simulation. Nine is having trouble with the feelings he's having. Both decide they need to work out their feelings separately, then together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the next chapter. Thank you to those of you who left kudos and to Elena for the nice comment. You guys fuel my soul with your encouragement.

It took all Ace had not to breakdown when he reached the walls of his room in the Peristylium. He ripped off his mantle and coat, throwing them to the floor near his bed. He knew something was up. He knew having these strange and enlightening feelings would cause him trouble. He just didn’t want to see it. Now, shoved right in his face, Nine’s stoic and painful words.

“No. We’re just siblings, comrades and cadets. Nothing more, nothing less…” The words cut him to the quick as he relived the moment over and over. What would Nine want to do with him anyway? Nine was black and white and had no room for the gray areas. Ace practically lived in the gray, always thinking and proposing other options. Never truly believing there was only one answer. He was a blending of all colors, constantly in motion, indefinitely looking for trouble. They were a walking, talking, breathing contradiction to each other.

Yet their chemistry was wonderful. The way they worked together, even when they argued, there was no denying they did well together. They complimented one another on and off the field. It just made sense that there would be something there. Something more than just siblings or comrades as he put it. Ace felt like he was over reacting, but just couldn’t give himself a reason not to. He fell onto his bed and closed his eyes, hoping a good nap would help him rebalance his senses.

~~~

It was late when he awoke. The moonlight was shining in the window of his room, illuminating the floor and part of the wall with its light. Ace got up and grabbed his coat off the floor. He needed to move around some. He hadn't planned on sleeping for so long. Energetic, he felt like walking off the new found energy from his nap before heading back to bed. Maybe he would have all his feelings figured out by then too.

He jogged down the corridors of the living quarters and to the portal. Emerging from the great protal he glanced around, intrigued that the great hall was basically empty. 'Must be later than I thought' Ace thought to himself. He entered the fountain courtyard and found it deserted as well. He enjoyed coming the fountain at night. Watching the Vermilion bird as water cascaded from it into the pool below was calming to him. The beauty of the artwork struck him sometimes. The moonlight reflected off the pool of water leaving the statue in a faint glow. It was as if the bird was ready to burst into flames and fly away any moment. Even at the brink of destruction, the people of Orience were still able to produce beautiful works and helpful services to others. It made him feel good about their future.

Although his future seemed sad and depressing at the moment. His mind wandered back to what had happen earlier that day with Nine and he sighed. He did owe Nine an apology, or at the very least an explanation. He turned to return to the building when he saw movement near the arena entrance. Curious, Ace ran down the pathway toward the arena pulling a card out in preparation. Although highly unlikely that anyone from the outside would make it into the inner walls of the school, stranger things had happened before.

Coming up to the door he looked around and found no one nearby. He was about to walk away when he heard noise from inside the arena. He opened and passed through the doors the arena, listening for any more activity. He could hear a clattering of weapons from the opposite end of the arena and moved toward the noise in the shadows along the wall. Seeing a form at the weapon rack he increased his pace until he saw who it was and stopped altogether.

Nine was moving the javelin rack onto the arena floor. He appeared distracted, not noticing Ace at all. Ace knew Nine trained at all hours of the day and night. He would come and watch during the day time. His pitches were usually spot on and he had a pretty long shot. Ace quickly ran to the darkest side of the arena, watching him from the shadows as Nine pitched a few practice throws. He could see the muscles working in his throwing arm as he pitched them. Ace blushed at the thought of touching them, being held by them before. He was obviously hopeless if the first thought when he saw him was how good he looked instead of how he was going to apologize.

He watched as Nine called up several targets and launched several shots at them. His aim was perfect and hit all of them with ease. Calling several more, further this time, he threw them, landing all of them, but with less accuracy. Ace could see the tell-tale frown marring Nine's handsome face. He knew Nine was a perfectionist when it came to his throwing. Nine launched a few more at the targets he was less accurate on and made better shots. He continued this exercise for about an hour, setting up new targets and jamming them with javelins. Ace watched with awe, not wanting to disturb his rhythm. He could tell Nine was bothered by something. Although his shots were very good, and deadly, he would miss a mark every so often, which would upset him. Ace wondered how long Nine would hold out before he either left or noticed him standing in the shadows.

~~~

Nine couldn’t sleep, tossing and turning in his bed, he felt restless and wired. He wanted to know what was going on between him and Ace. He hated things being left unsaid or just confusing situations. Black and white was how he lived. He tossed over to his side and stared at the wall, thinking, his least favorite thing to do. Maybe he was a little harsh on Ace earlier. Maybe he should have given him the chance to grow a little. Even though a big mistake like that could have cost him his life; simulated or not.

Nine’s chest tightened at the thought of losing him. More so than if he was just his classmate. He wanted to believe they held more than that for each other. The spark he felt when they touched sent his heart racing. The feelings he had confused him and he hated it. Although it felt good, he wanted something to define it. Definition meant a place for things, a meaning for what was happening.

Tired of tossing in his bed he got up and grabbed his jacket. He walked down to the main entrance and out into the courtyard. There he found Ace staring at the Vermilion Bird fountain. His heart stopped for a moment at the breathtaking view he presented. Moonlight shining in his hair and defining his face, Nine let out a breath that he hadn’t known he’d been holding. Not wanting to confront his thoughts just yet, he quickly moved in the shadows and down toward the arena. He needed an outlet, something to work out his feelings. He needed to free his emotions before confronting them.

He made it to the arena unnoticed and snuck into the main area. Running quickly to the weapons lock up, he grabbed the rack of javelins and set them up near the end of the arena. Pitching was his favorite thing to do when he was upset. It was mundane and kept him focused. He didn’t have a lot of time to think when he was tossing. His concentration fixed on the targets and the adjustments to the throws. Although this was only a temporary fix. Once he was done the questions and confusion would return. Sometimes harder than before he’d started.

He set up his targets and fired of his first volley of shots. Happy with his hits, he set up the next few farther back. This volley he sent wasn’t as good as the last. He frowned. It wasn’t like him to be this bad so soon. His shots were usually pretty good out to most of the distance of the arena. He threw a second set which was better that the last. Brushing off his misfiring he set up more targets and set off another volley.

He got into a rhythm of firing, collecting and setting up. It was comfortable, easy and distracting. He worked up a sweat, he could feel his arm getting tired from all the throws. He collected the remaining javelins on the arena floor and put them up. Satisfied with his training and clean-up he moved toward the door, but he noticed movement in the corner of his eye. He paused and turned toward the movement. He saw a shadow move toward the exit this time. Quickly sprinting in its direction he gave chase to the fleeing form. He made it to the figure and tackled it to the floor of the arena.

In the struggle, Nine looked down and saw a crop of blonde hair. He flipped the man over, instantly recognizing the bright blue eyes looking back at him. Nine let him go and placed his hands on either side of Ace’s head. Ace just looked back at him, fear etched into his features. Nine brushed his fingers through Ace’s hair and it instantly calmed him. Nine could also feel a calming presence as he ran his fingers though the man’s hair. It was a balm on his otherwise tattered soul. It felt easy, like breathing, effortless.

“Ace, I’m so sorry. I hope I didn’t hurt you. I didn’t realize it was you,” Nine said still playing with his hair. Now that he had Ace effectively cornered, he could finally put some of this business to rest. Though he didn’t know where to begin explaining himself. Feelings and talking weren’t his strong suit.

~~~

Ace could only nod in reply, unsure he trusted his mouth to articulate a coherent sentence at the moment. He felt wonderful, despite taking Nine’s full body charge to the floor of the arena. This wasn’t exactly how he pictured them in his dreams and thoughts, but he wasn’t going to complain. Neither of them lived perfect lives to begin with; being weapons for the Dominion and all. Nothing was going to be perfect. Ace traced a finger down Nine’s scar on his face and he felt him shudder from the contact.

“It’s alright. I’m okay. Just shaken. I wasn’t expecting you to find me,” Ace replied. Finding his confidence he squared his shoulders and took a deep breath. If he didn’t get this out now he probably never would. Taking a leap of faith, Ace plowed right into the thick of it.

“I’m sorry for snapping at you earlier, Nine. It wasn’t fair of me to judge you so harshly when you only wanted to help,” Ace began to ramble. He was nervous. Not knowing how Nine was going to react bothered him. He continued his rambling, “and I know things have been awkward and I’m really--” Ace was cut off by a pair of lips kissing him.

~~~

It was meant to be a chaste kiss to shut him up, but Nine couldn’t help himself. He placed a little more pressure and waited for Ace to respond back. Thinking he may have overstepped his boundaries, Nine went to pull away until Ace wrapped his arms around his neck. Ace kissed him back with a need of a drowning man. His lips were soft and pliant against his own. They fit and moved together so well.

Tongues grazing each other slowly then more as they became comfortable. Ace shifted his head to the side and they were even closer. Hot and bothered, they barely stopped to breathe before they were back to kissing. Ace moaned his displeasure when Nine did finally release their kiss.

“Hey…” Nine started with his usual gesture. “So you know how much I hate the gray,” He reminded. Ace nodded, once again not trusting his mouth to speak. When he did catch up to his brain he played with Nine’s hair at the nape of his neck.

“Yes I know. I wasn’t sure how you felt. Scared to think you might have just rejected what I was feeling. I heard what you said earlier at the training module. That we were just friends…” Ace confessed. He looked away not wanting to see the disappointment he thought was there. In all truth there was nothing but guilt in the other’s eyes. Nine brought his hand up and pulled Ace’s chin so he could look and see it.

“Ace, I should be the one apologizing. I was so worried about my own problems with the gray that I didn’t realize how much it was affecting you. I’m sorry you heard that,” Nine replied. He kissed him again this time a chaste one, as if kissing away a wound.

“Seven can be nosy sometimes. I didn’t want her causing you trouble if it turned out that you didn’t have the same feelings,” Nine confessed. “Besides, what were the odds you wanted anything to do with me. A dumb nobody with a body of a tank,” Nine admitted. Ace was shocked. He hadn’t realized Nine was so insecure with himself. He always thought his outer shell was the hard exterior he set up years ago.

“Nine you’re not a dumb tank. You are so much more than that. I’ll show you what you’re worth and you’ll believe me some day.” Ace pushed Nine back to his knees and he sat up. He once again wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him. He poured his soul into their kiss and could feel their bodies connecting. Nine kissed him back and held him close. He could feel them sharing a comforting wash of relief. When they parted they could feel the electricity sparking between them.

“Come on. Let’s get back before Kurasame or, heaven forbid, Kazusa find us out here.” Nine said. He lifted Ace to his feet and brushed them off. Ace grabbed for his hand and they laced fingers as if they were two pieces of a puzzle. Things were starting to look up after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have several chapters written up and several more to go. I'm going to try to space out the updates so I can try to finish the other chapters to make this a complete story. *fingers crossed*
> 
> As always, I appreciate any feedback on this story. Kudos and comments are always welcome.


	4. Snowflakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace, Nine and a few of the gang head out for a mission in the northern mountains of Milites.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, canon typical violence mentioned. A little bonding time for the boys, mostly.

Mission days were always stressful. None more so than those involving infiltration into enemy territory. The cadets were camped out in the mountains of Milites on a reconnaissance mission. Their objective was to retrieve data on a controversial new prototype MA that Milites was preparing. This MA was alleged to be faster and stronger than the previous model. It was also said to carry several Ultima bombs and a crystal jammer in its hull. The Consortium of Eight wanted answers before they made a decision on course of action; and Class Zero was deployed for the task.

In their orders they were also given permission to destroy the machine should the empire have already begun assembly. The risk of death was high should they have to destroy the MA, but Intel was confident they hadn’t started the process of assembly. In previous MA production there was a staggering decrease in their crystal’s power when they produced them. According to Sorcery, Milites’ crystal was at its normal output of power. The rumors surrounding the new MA were only just coming to the surface of channels now. In an attempt to remain unnoticed by the enemy only five cadets were sent, four from Class Zero (Ace, Seven, Nine and Queen) and Naghi Minatsuchi from Intel. 

The cadets were camped on the mountainside near the Militesi capital. They’d been there for hours discussing ways to infiltrate Milites. They could see their objective, the Steelworks, from their location. They decided early on about sneaking in via an MA and coming out on the other side like their previous infiltrations. The problem, and current dilemma, was getting an MA to begin with. Since their last infiltration Milites has been on high alert with their units. They no longer waste any parts outside the capital and shipments are heavily guarded; not to mention inspected periodically for extra passengers. Naghi was almost killed after their first attempt to capture an MA. This led them back to their temporary camp for a regroup. It was decided that Ace and Nine would scout the mountain for a weapons cache. 

The boys were deep into the mountains, trudging through the shin deeps snow. They hoped for a miracle to pop up in the form of a warehouse somewhere close by. They shivered as the temperature dropped with each passing moment toward dark. They searched each cave, bunker, and crevasse they could find without even a trace of a gun. It appeared Milites had cleaned house recently. There was nothing around that they could even use as camouflage. As they ascended the top of a small hill they were searching they found a warehouse that was still operational along the mountain wall. Ace nearly cried with relief.

They approached from the south side of the building, watching for enemy soldiers that never came. The boys made their way around, down the side of the long building. Ace pulled a few cards from his pouch in preparation of a fight; Nine summoned his lance as well. To Ace’s worried mind, they met no resistance as they made their way to the front of the building. Ace could feel his insides scream “set up”. He tugged Nine’s shirt sleeve as they approached the front corner of the building. Nine nodded in return and lined himself along the wall. Ace passed by him to marginally look around the corner. Ace’s worry dissipated slightly when he noticed two Militesi soldiers that stood guard of the front entrance. 

Ace looked around and couldn’t find any other guards. He couldn’t even see a security system. His senses were back on high alert with the noted lack of security. Ace sent Nine to assess the opposite side of the building. Ace figured either there was nothing for them to find in the building, or Milites was playing a reverse psychology game and there was something big inside. Given Milites’ history of game play Ace’s bet was on the latter. The Marshall wouldn’t leave anything important unguarded. There had to be some other soldiers in the building. Ace’s thoughts were interrupted with Nine’s ‘all clear’ through the COMM from the other side of the warehouse. Ace scouted, from his position, the open area across from the building and couldn’t see an outpost, guard tower, or any MAs. Ace didn’t like the strangeness of the situation. 

“Nine, does it seem odd to you that there’s a very limited guard post here?” Ace whispered into his COMM. Nine replied with a grunt. “I feel like there’s something going on here. Let’s give it 5 more minutes then… Nine! What are you doing?!” Ace harshly whispered into the COMM. Nine was now walking from his side of the building towards the two guards in question. They noticed him right away and shouted for him to stop. With their back turned Ace launched a barrage of cards at them, effectively taking them out. Nine smirked at Ace like he’d done something spectacular. Ace frowned and huffed as he met Nine in the middle of the large warehouse door.

“Nine! What did you think you’re doing?” Ace yelled once he assured the coast was clear. Nine outright laughed and waved his hand in dismissal. Ace almost growled. 

“What? It worked didn’t it?” Nine replied proudly, seeming to ignore Ace’s reaction. Ace glared at him. He felt like Nine wasn’t taking anything seriously. ‘What’s new with that?” He thought to himself. 

“What if there were more guards somewhere? You could have been killed!” Ace spewed dramatically. Nine just continued to laugh. He admitted that the statement sounded a little over dramatized, but that wasn’t the point. There was a real danger with the new MA and Milites had proven over a long period of time that they were serious about wanting domination. Any mistake to give them an advantage would put the Dominion in danger. But Ace’s anger was diffused with Nine’s next statement. 

“I like it when you’re flustered. It looks so good on you,” Nine purred as he walked by Ace and into the main entrance. Ace was floored for a moment, unable to move from his spot. That had not been what he expected from Nine. His inflected tone made his insides twist with a feeling he couldn’t describe. Although their little improvised make out session in the arena had only been a week prior, it still didn’t seem real. Since their kiss Nine had been in a much better mood. He was more attentive in training, his aim was better during practice and he even managed to stay awake during class. Ace didn’t want to take all the credit, any if he was being honest with himself. He was sure it was more to do with the fact that Nine wasn’t worried anymore. 

Ace shook his head to rid his thoughts and followed Nine into the building. It was the weapons cache they had been looking for and it was packed full of Militesi weaponry. Ace practically jumped for joy. He saw at least 2 MAs that would fit the five of them without an issue. He kept their location in the back of his head and his guard up as he went through the large warehouse looking for Nine. The area was huge! Heaps of weapons and ammunition lined the walls and shelves near the middle and back of the building. There was a section of boxes on shelves near the back corner on the east side of the building that he gravitated toward. Ace found Nine in a small room near the shelves. It appeared to be a file and electronics storage. Nine was rifling through a box when Ace arrived at his side. 

“What do you have?” Ace asked going for the wall unit, entering commands to access the hard drive’s files. Ace couldn’t find anything that immediately grasped his attention. There were quite a few schematics on pervious MAs, but Intel had all of them already. There was a massive amount of data on the Militesi crystal. It looked like power source reports and test results of some kind. Ace scanned the data via a video and sent it to Intel via the COMM. Something to keep them occupied while they attempted to find the new MA schematics later. He could hear Nine speaking to him as he looked for any more information on the new MA or new plans. 

“The box said confidential with the new MAs project number on the side. I figured this might have some of the prototype paperwork in it,” Nine explained. Ace stopped his movements and turned to look at Nine with a puzzled expression. Nine looked over at him and did a double take at the expression. “What? Is there something on my-” Nine couldn’t complete his sentence because Ace’s lips were attached to his own. Ace devoured Nine as they stood there among the papers, boxes and computers. Nine returned the kiss and gave a confused look back at Ace when he pulled away.

“What was that for?” Nine asked. Ace blushed and turned away to finish his search through the computer’s files. He tapped a few keys before he answered. 

“You can just be so out of character sometimes. It’s hot when you surprise me, that’s all,” Ace confessed without looking at Nine, a blush clearly evident under his collar and creeping higher with each second. He continued to search for data. He could hear Nine rustling paper and a grunt of him lifting something heavy and then his foot falls out the door. Ace caught the tail end of him as he left. Ace sighed and went back to his search. He hoped he hadn’t offended Nine. It was meant to be a compliment. 

Ten minutes passed as Ace went between a search of the database and the paper files in the room. He became worried as time passed and Nine had yet to return. Another fifteen minutes passed and he heard a noise that sounded like footsteps from the hallway. Ace went to greet who he assumed was Nine at the door when he came face to face with a Militesi soldier and trooper. Ace froze in place as they pulled up their guns and shouted at him. 

“Look! It’s one of those Red Demons!” The trooper shouted.

“How the hell did he get in here?” The soldier asked, taking better aim at Ace.

“Well it doesn’t matter. Let’s just take him out and return him to the boss.” The trooper replied taking aim at Ace’s chest. Ace knew he’d never pull a card or throw up a wall fast enough to stop the projectiles at the rage they were at. He closed his eyes, awaiting the expected pain of the bullets and hopeful for the cold shock of death to come swiftly. He waited a beat or two, but the pain never came. He peeked open an eye to see Nine, breath ragged, stood over the two soldiers now dead on the floor. The look of pure murder shown in his eyes. He looked up at Ace and it instantly changed to a look Ace wasn’t familiar with seeing on him. He couldn’t call it fear. Nine wasn’t afraid of anything. None of them were really. 

He watched as Nine strode over to him and locked Ace in a tight hug. The air rushed out of Ace’s lungs at the bone crushing hug. Ace wasn’t sure if he could breathe even if he wanted to. Ace was still in shock that he wasn’t dead. It was several seconds before he finally moved and wrapped his arms slowly around Nine. He took in a ragged breath and inhaled the pure scent of Nine, calming him some. It was a staggering amount of emotion going from expectant death to a rush of relief at being alive. They stayed connected for several moments, just memorizing the feeling of the other in their arms. 

“Bless the crystal I made it back in time,” Nine said carding his fingers through Ace’s hair before leaving a soft kiss at the top of his head. Ace barked a humorless laugh then at the irony of their situation. Him scolding Nine for being reckless all the time, yet here he was almost killed by two Militesi soldiers. Hearing Nine’s prayer to the crystal just did him in. Ace pulled back to scan Nine’s face quickly before he pushed himself up and kissed Nine. This time with all the feeling he could muster. He’d meant it to be chaste due to their current whereabouts, but he couldn’t stop. He didn’t want to stop. He could feel Nine meet his lips kiss for kiss in their need for touch. Ace felt Nine lift him from his hips where he automatically wrapped his legs around Nine’s waist. He was too distracted by Nine’s mouth to notice the crash of papers to the floor as he landed on a mid-height cabinet. He could feel Nine’s hands fall to rest on his hips, making lazy circles with his thumbs in the joint of his hips.

Ace took the opportunity to memorize the feeling of Nine’s lips on his own. The soft, yet chapped lips meeting his so easily. They easily slid together setting off sparks of pleasure in their heads. Ace slid his hands down Nine’s chest to rub over the hard muscles that waited to be used. He could feel Nine’s arousal pushing into his own hardening member which made him moan. Who knew life and death situations would get him so aroused? Ace pulled back for a moment before starting a trail of kisses down Nine’s jawline to the column of his neck. Nine stifled a groan in his throat, the vibrations on Ace’s lips as he kissed over the Adam’s apple. Ace made his way back to Nine’s lips, sliding his tongue along Nine’s bottom lip, biting it softly when Nine didn’t immediately open in compliance. Ace pulled back just to look into the deep blue pools, pupils blown wide with lust, staring back at him. 

“We need to get going. It’s still a ways back to camp,” Ace stated, drawing small patterns with his fingertips on Nine’s chest. Nine protested the statement by moving his hands up Ace’s sides teasingly and thrusting up against Ace once. Ace threw his head back and sucked in a hissing breath. He kissed down Ace’s jaw and onto his neck, lightly biting the skin at the joint of his neck and shoulder. Ace let out a soft mewl, his head still thrown back while he rode out the waves of elation. He grabbed Nine’s hands and pulled back, bringing himself back to the present. They’d been caught once already, there could be any number of troops coming to investigate. 

“Nine, let’s get out of here before someone else finds us,” Ace offered in an attempt to slide off the file. Nine apparently had other plans for Ace though.

“Did you find anything more on the hard drive?” He asked. A mischievous smile already in place. 

“No. Just other files related to previous models... Hey!” Ace cried as Nine picked him up from around the waist and threw him over his shoulder. Ace now had a nice view of Nine’s backside. He would normally have enjoyed such a viewpoint, but he had other things to worry about. 

“Nine! Put me down! I’m more than capable of walking!” Ace squeaked out in surprise as he kicked his feet in an attempt to get Nine to put him on the floor. Nine grunted and slapped Ace’s butt before walking out the door. Ace balked and whipped his head around to accost the man who held him. Or he would have, if he wasn’t blushing from Nine’s next statement.

“Not a chance Ace. Besides if I let you walk in front of me I might not resist the temptation to take you right here,” Nine laughed, lust and desire permeating the words he spoke. Ace kept his mouth shut. He let Nine carry him out to the front without much of a fight. An MA and all the prototype paperwork they’d collected were waiting for them there. Nine put Ace down and jogged back into the building. Ace climbed up into the MA and waited for Nine to return. He rubbed his backside where Nine gave him his love tap. It hadn’t hurt, but it was a surprise for sure. He hadn’t realized how sensitive his body was to stimulation. As he contemplated his thoughts, Nine returned running toward the MA moments later. 

“What are we going to do with the building?” Ace queried as Nine hopped into the driver’s seat and pulled Ace onto his lap. Ace yelped as the hood of the MA shut and they were off down the side of the cliff from where they came. 

“We’re gonna blow it up. Duh!” Nine replied trying to figure out the controls for the MA. Ace righted himself in Nine’s lap and slapped his hands away. He took over the controls and navigated them down the hill. 

“Well how are we going to-” Ace was cut off mid-sentence when the warehouse exploded behind them, pushing them forward from the blast wave. Ace was able to regain control before they had the chance to slam into a rock wall, but just barely. Ace looked at a monitor screen, showing their rear side, and watched the building they were just in burn and fall from the sky. The debris swirled around with the changes of the wind. It was a picturesque sight if it wasn’t a Militesi base. He looked back at Nine who kissed him once. Ace blushed from the gesture. 

“Somebody had to do it,” Nine replied as he sat back with his hands behind his head. Ace noticed his shirt ride up with the movement and wanted to touch and kiss the soft trail of hair that presented there. He shook his head and returned his attention forward. They continued toward camp at a quick pace. The clouds above them looked darker than usual, threatening to snow at any moment. In an effort to preserve their newest acquisition from damage the boys decided to get out before the last corner nearest camp and walked. No sense in scaring the group and losing what they had just worked so hard to gain before they had a chance to use it.

As they walked to camp Nine grabbed Ace’s hand and laced their fingers together. Ace felt a shy smile crack his façade as they walked hand in hand. Snowflakes started to fall around them, leaving some in their hair and on their clothes. Nine stopped suddenly and pulled Ace around and into him. He brushed off the top of Ace’s head and held his face there with one hand, all the while still maintaining the tight lace of their fingers together. Ace watched as Nine dipped his face and kissed him, actually feeling the kiss this time instead of the haste that was there previously. Ace’s eyes drooped shut as he melted into the kiss. He grabbed a handful of Nine’s shirt with his free hand, a small whine escaped his control. 

Their kiss was cut short by a throat clearing and a whistle. Ace jumped back suddenly and looked to find Seven and Queen snickering and Naghi waving and winking at them. Nine smirked as he pulled Ace back into his chest and flipped Naghi off. Ace hid his face in the muscular contours of Nine’s chest, his cheeks burning in embarrassment. He could hear Nine chuckling through his chest. It caused a stir deep within Ace. Another of those emotions he couldn’t define. 

“Well at least we don’t have to worry about anyone finding out now,” Nine said. Ace laughed and punched Nine’s shoulder playfully. He pulled the taller man down for another short kiss as the others approached to celebrate their victory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delayed update. Classes and work got in the way a bit and editing took longer than expected. I appreciate any feedback from you guys. It keeps me forging ahead on those days when writing is tough. Thank you to those who have left kudos and read this so far. I truly appreciate you taking the time to read this little story of mine.


	5. Haze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace and Nine are sent as negotiators to Concordia for negotiations on the needs of the dragon country. Debauchery and embarrassment ensue for Ace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is nothing but smut and very little plot. Seriously... I don't know what I was thinking.

The Concordian region was truly a beautiful place. The capital, Mahamayuri, shrouded in the haze of clouds, was the next assignment for Class Zero. Well, more specifically Ace and Nine. The Commandant wasn’t exactly pleased with having to send his men to do the job. Naturally, Dr. Al-Rashia was quick to offer Class Zero for the role of negotiators. Ace, although not excited for the meeting, loved to explore. Seeing the clouds that covered the roots of the giant tree, the capital walls and the bridge into the city made him shine with happiness. He wasn’t happy with being the Dominion’s lap dog, but what Mother wants, Mother gets.

Ace grabbed Nine’s hand, lacing their fingers together, and pulled him along the long bridge. The clouds surrounding the bridge looked so solid the appeared like they could be walked on, almost. Ace frowned though as the haze began settling over the capital. He had looked forward to some site seeing while in the beautiful foreign capital. Nine huffed his displeasure of the haze, but followed Ace as they approached the capital. As they walked, Ace could feel Nine brushing his thumb over Ace’s hand. A gesture Ace figured was more for Nine’s benefit. A sign that it was real and he was there. Ace smiled at the thought. AS they approached the capital Ace let go of Nine’s hand. Nine pulled his hand way and the loss of contact made Ace sad. He didn’t want to hide his affection, but the relationship between the countries was fragile enough without them setting off issues for public displays of affection. Professionalism was key.   

They were whisked into the capital with an overly friendly greeting from one of the ambassadors of Mahamayuri. They politely declined the offers of refreshment and followed the guide into the city center. The beautiful architecture had Ace beside himself. He could spend days just memorizing the lines of vines and the beautiful metal work along the roadways. Ace caught Nine looking at him and smiled. Nine was also looking around, but Ace could tell it was more for strategic points and potential attacks. Even though the Dominion was currently allies with Concordia, the Concordians had betrayed them before. Their generous hospitality to them was no doubt a small repentance for their transgressions against the Dominion.

Once inside they were led to a conference room in the Queen’s estate. They were left there while the rest of the Concordian members were gathered. Most of them would be delegates from other neighboring states to discuss their needs from the Dominion. Others who would join them were the Queen Celestia, the politically inept king she chose, and some of the royal guard. The meeting would basically be a peace keeping exercise between the Dominion and Concordia.

“This is something else, right?” Ace asked, leaning out the open window pane looking out over the city. Ace gasped as he felt a slap on his backside and felt his body being dragged against Nine’s own. Ace could feel all the hard lines and muscles of Nine’s torso against his back. Ace turned his head to look at Nine’s face. He could see the predatory grin there and it made his pants tight. They had been doing some mild fooling around at school. Mostly making out in the lounge or the break room, but they hadn’t explored much else. They didn’t share a room and they were reluctant to do anything around their roommates just yet out of respect to them.

“Man, you really know just how to excite a guy,” Nine whispered huskily into his ear. Ace shivered as Nine pushed his hips forward into his ass. He could feel the bulge growing there in his pants and it made Ace hot. He could feel a flush come over him as Nine moved his hand down his chest to rest on his hips. This wasn’t the farthest they’d ever gotten, but it wasn’t like they'd done this part in public either. Ace whimpered as Nine kissed his neck, palming his cock through his tight pants. White pants were not the option he would have chosen if he’d known Nine was going to debauch him while on the mission. Although, in hindsight, he should have expected this.

“Nine! What if someone comes in and sees us?” Ace whispers harshly as he felt Nine bite the back of his neck down below his collar line. Nine rocked his hips forward in answer as he continued to palm his cock and bite his neck. Ace let out another whimper that he was sure Nine bucked into him on purpose for. He knew he’d have to stop this shortly before someone walked in on them, or he came in his pants. He was unwilling to live through the meeting with jizz in his pants so the latter was not an option. Unfortunately for Ace, the former came first.

“Well, well, well. What do we have here?” A female voice came from the doorway. Ace panicked and shot his gaze to the doorway so fast he became dizzy. There stood Queen Celestia, looking very royal and smirking. Ace hung his head down and bit his lip as Nine bucked into him once more. Ace assumed this was a show of dominance over him for Celestia, before he removed himself from his backside. Ace was blushing so hard he was worried he might faint from the blood lost to his cheeks and neck. He glanced at Nine who was smirking, all confidence and class despite the fact they'd been caught. If it wasn’t for the fact Ace knew Celestia and Nine had a brother/sister relationship, he'd have dragged Nine out of the room to escape with his dignity dead on the floor.

“Well if it isn’t Celestia!” Nine greeted mockingly with his hands out to his sides. Ace interjected a “Queen” at the end of Nine’s sentence where Nine just rolled his eyes and waved his hand aside. Ever since Class Zero's battle with Shinryu Celestia in Judecca, her ascension to Queen after the previous King’s untimely (and curious) demise, Nine had pretty much disregarded political policy with her. Celestia took it well though. She was well aware of how Concordia must look to the rest of the world; bloody, beaten and traitorous. She could handle Nine and his quips. She gave it right back to him though and that’s how their friendship came to be. They'd fought together several times against Milites since the fateful battle for Concordia. They apparently worked very well together.

“How is my pet dragon anyway? It’s been a while since I’ve seen her,” He walked up and patted her head like she were a dog. She smirked and grabbed his wrist, tossing him across the room. He landed against the far wall, falling to the floor with a groan. Ace snorted as he tried not to laugh, but was relatively unsuccessful. He hadn't been expecting her reaction, but he felt it was warranted. Ace returned his gaze to her when he heard the soft footfalls behind him.

“Still able to toss you around like a rag doll,” She replied walking up to Ace. She smiled and shook Ace's hand. Ace bowed politely and blushed again. He was about to offer his apologies to her for their blatantly rude display of affections when Celestia’s eyes unfocused and she released his hand. She tilted her head a moment, as if listening to something Ace could not hear. Her focus returned a moment later, a smile on her face.

“Don’t worry about that. I _know_ Nine was the instigator,” Celestia offered as she moved toward the end of the table, farthest from the door. Nine groaned from his position on the floor behind her chair.

“Yeah, right. Like it’s my fault he’s so hot. Anyone would want to bend him over the table,” Nine replied jumping up from his position on the floor and sauntered over to Ace's side. Ace would swear that he was delirious from the blood loss in his brain and he was only imagining that Nine said such a thing. Celestia’s laugh however would prove Nine’s statement was real. Ace groaned and slapped a hand to his face from sheer embarrassment. Nine grabbed Ace's hip and drew him into his side, still smiling.

“Or the window in your case,” Celestia quipped at him as she sat in the wide chair meant for her. Ace’s jaw dropped. And he thought his blushing couldn’t get any worse. Proven wrong once again. They were bantering like old friends. Ace wasn’t sure if he was comfortable with what was taking place or not. Instead of wasting his dwindling brain cells on the thought, he released himself from Nine's embrace and sat in a chair near the middle of the table. Nine laughed at Celestia’s reply and bowed with a flourish. “Your Highness,” Nine replied with an overabundant amount of sass.

“Your highness, I don’t mean to sound informal, but you put up with a lot of inappropriate behavior from him. Why?” Ace asked, curiosity getting the better of him. Celestia laughed heartily. Ace was glad she was at least enjoying the spectacle that was his life.

“He reminds me a lot of my son when he was younger,” Ace’s head dropped to his lap at the statement, instantly wishing to be somewhere else. That was something he wasn’t expecting. Guilt overriding his embarrassment knowing he was one of the team members that had a hand in the murder of her son. Celestia continued on. “Do not fear. I am aware of how war works. My son died during an attack on this capital, protecting his fellow Concordians. He died doing what he loved. I hold no one to blame but the previous king, who has paid for his crimes,” Celestia explained. Ace nodded not quite comprehending her logic. She seemed very collected about the whole ordeal. Something he wasn't quite expecting. Perhaps it was a cultural difference he was unfamiliar with. Ace returned his attention to the conversation he was unaware they'd continued during his thought wandering.

“Besides, he’s a pretty good fighter and he knows who runs the show,” Celestia said as Nine kissed her on the cheek and moved to sit next to Ace. He also kissed Ace, but on the lips. Ace returned the chaste kiss before sighing in relief as others started arriving. He knew this meeting was going to be an eye opening experience. The last thing he needed was having the delegates get an eye full before it even started...

~~~

The meeting itself was long and boring. Celestia handled several random questions from her delegates regarding the truce between the Dominion and Concordia, but made it explicitly clear that the delegates were not to cause trouble. Ace and Nine were addressed regarding the assistance they would be providing. It seemed there was a bothersome Adamantortoise problem in Dragon Sanctuary. Amiter, the local town on the far end of the island, home to the Tonberries when cloaked in haze, was being attacked regularly by the beasts. They were requesting back-up and investigation into the reason behind the attacks. Ace promptly offered the services of Class Zero.

The rest of the meeting was just tedious and full of circling on topics already settled. Nine was barely holding himself up from all of the political talk. Ace could see him drifting to sleep occasionally. Ace listened intently and nudged Nine every so often to keep him awake. He could feel Nine’s foot rubbing against his own and he thanked all the Eidolons that no one could see under the table. He was enjoying the domesticity of it though. That was until Nine slyly reached under the table and began playing with the front of his pants. This went grossly unnoticed by the delegates, although Ace couldn’t understand why. Nine wasn’t exactly being very stealthy about it. Ace assumed they were ignoring him, which on most days was a good plan of attack with Nine. 

Ace bit down a groan as Nine palmed him through his pants, making him incredibly hard. Nine was smiling and pretending nothing was going on under the table. Ace was blushing and tried to keep his cool. He bent forward and placed his elbows on the table, the bottom half of his face behind his folded hands to cover his blush. Nine’s fingers roamed over his cock like he’d been practicing for such an occasion. Ace half wondered if Nine was planning this all along. The other half was thankful he knew what he was doing. Ace wanted to groan, but was holding himself in check, just barely though.

Nine had tried to undo the zipper and button on his pants at one point, but gave up when Ace glared at him. Nine just smiled back at him. It was infuriating how nonchalant Nine was making it out to be. Nine pushed a little harder while Ace was glaring at him. He was rewarded with Ace's anger melting into lust in his eyes. Celestia either saw what was happening or was tired of the charades her delegates were playing, probably both if Ace was being honest, and dismissed the gathering. One by one the delegates, guard members and the King left, thanking Ace and Nine for their services. Once it was the three of them again Nine stood up and stretched.

“Well I’m pretty sure we’re done here,” Nine yawned out and groaned when Ace punched him in his side, hoping he hit his kidney. He needed, nor gave, no explanation for the physical blow. Nine deserved it in his opinion. Celestia laughed as if she understood the gesture and stood. Ace was once again burning from embarrassment. Seriously, how does anyone live through such embarrassment?  

“That’s nonsense! We shall accommodate you tonight. There is a grand room at the top of the north tower that you can stay in. It has a beautiful view for Ace and plenty of places for you to debauch him, Nine” Celestia offered. Ace’s mouth dropped, metaphorically, to the floor. Ace hoped the floor could open up at any time and swallow him. No such luck though “It’s the least I can do since you’ve tortured poor Ace into silence,” Celestia confirmed what Ace already knew. She cackled as she made her way out of the room. Ace was shocked. He could have sworn he was behaving. He didn’t moan once and was pretty sure he’d kept a nonchalant face. Nine laughed and picked Ace up throwing him over his shoulder. Ace’s resulting yelp was definitely not from surprise. Nor was it from surprise when Nine smacked his ass.

“NINE! Put me down!” Ace cried as he beat Nine’s back with his fists. Nine grunted his negative response and continued walking with Ace on his shoulder. If Celestia had noticed that meant at least some of the other delegates could have noticed as well. And now Nine was going to parade him through the castle and out into the city over his shoulder. Ace tried to hide his face. Mother was going to kill them when they got home. He only hoped it was a quick death, this whole endeavor was drawn out long enough as it was.  

“Not a chance! You heard the dragon lady. There’s debauchery afoot!” Nine exclaimed running out of the room, through the castle and toward the north tower. It was evening so there were hardly any people out on the streets to see them. Ace tried to convince himself that he wasn’t letting the Dominion down with his boyfriend wanting to deflower him in a foreign country. He was failing miserably at it. They made good time to the tower where, surprisingly, there were no guards to meet them. Nine placed Ace on the ground after he insisted that he walk the rest of the way, grumbling that he wasn’t some Damsel in Distress. He straightened his jacket and shirt as they entered the tower.

After walking the few flights of stairs to the top, the boys entered their room to the view of the capital. Ace was speechless as he took in the breathtaking view. The moon over looked the city in the mist and bathed it in a white light. The clouds practically glowed with life, the shadows the moonlight left on parts of the city were beautiful. The skyline was just as perfect with the water sparkling just beyond the horizon. Ace propped himself up against the window sill and sighed. He could only dream of pictures this stunning. He never once thought this would be possible, this view from the top. He’d give just about anything to be able to see this every day. This was a splendor that usually only the rich and powerful got to see. Something he thought he’d never see in his lifetime.

He felt Nine come up behind him, wrapping his strong arms around his waist, breaking him from his maudlin thoughts. Nine kissed up his neck and settled his hands on Ace’s hips. He could once again feel Nine’s erection pressing into his back. It didn’t feel rushed though. There was no urgency, no pressure, to do anything. Just him and Nine, basking in the moon glow over the striking city. Ace pressed himself against Nine’s erection, teasing him with his body close to what Nine was doing earlier. No fear of being caught to stop them this time, Ace turned in the embrace looking into the azure eyes of his mate. Ace could see Nine’s pupils, wide from the hormones of lust running through him. Again, feeling no rush, he wrapped his arms around Nine’s neck, kissing him slowly. It was passionate, a kiss with feeling. One with promise and wanting.

“Nine…” Ace whispered softly in his ear after pulling away momentarily. The sound of his voice full of desire. Nine hummed and picked Ace up from under his legs, moving them to the bed behind them. Placing Ace in the center he jumped up and over, landing with his legs perfectly astride Ace’s hips. Ace bucked once up into Nine’s hips. He could feel the friction of their clothed erections brushing. They moaned out together as Ace kept a slow pace against Nine’s hips. Ace did away with Nine’s shirt and overcoat revealing the muscular planes of his body open for searching. He ran his fingers over pebbled nipples which caused Nine to hum and grunt when he pinched them.

 Ace was working Nine into a frenzy. He ground his hip in a way that made Nine bow forward and whimper in pleasure. Ace also knew the sounds he made were also helpful in fueling Nine’s internal lust. In the heat of the moment, Nine grabbed Ace’s shirt and ripped it off him causing the tattered remains to lay at his sides. Although not surprised, Ace found this act incredibly hot. Nine proceeded to kiss and bite Ace from his neck to his hips, leaving little part of him untouched. Ace gasped and whined as Nine explored. Nine found Ace’s nipples and sides were particularly sensitive places and concentrated a lot of his time there. Ace was finding it hard to keep quite with Nine hitting all of his buttons. As Nine descended to his lower abdomen he made eye contact with Ace, as if asking for permission to continue. Ace bit his lip and nodded his permission. It was easier than trying to get out words that failed him then.

Nine smiled and skillfully removed Ace’s pants with one hand as the other continued to tease him mercilessly, running up and down and side to side over his abdomen. Ace could feel the blush rising in his face. This was the farthest they had been together so far. He was nervous, but he wanted, no needed, the contact. Needed the release that had been building between them over the last weeks.

Nine blew on the head of his hard member and Ace came off the bed with the unexpected contact. He was sensitive from all of the buildup. Ace could see the bead of precum, waiting to be used, at the tip of his cock. Nine looked down at his cock appreciatively, licking his lips like a predator. Ace whimpered at the thought. Nine could devour him whole and he’d still have this lust filled feeling for him. Nine looked up at him and winked just before taking Ace into his mouth, down all the way to the hilt of his shaft. Ace didn’t have the biggest cock, but it was long enough that it should have caused some sort of hesitation during the attempt. Nine had no issues. Ace cried out from surprise and pleasure as his hips slid up and down enjoying the heat and velvet lining of Nine’s mouth. Nine obviously knew what he was doing. Ace tried not to think of the why behind it. Nine eventually grabbed Ace’s hip with one hand to control the movements in and out of his mouth.  

Ace stretched his arms down to run his fingers through Nine’s hair, wanting nothing more than to let it go on forever. He could feel every movement of Nine’s tongue running along his shiaft and swiping the head as he came up. He occasionally dipped into his slit making him come off the bed again. Nine released him with a wet pop and licked down his shaft. He took one of Ace’s balls into his mouth which caused another wave of mewls and moans from him. Nine took Ace’s member in his hand and pumped in time with his licking and sucking. Ace’s breathing became ragged as he came closer to the edge. He could feel the slow burn in his groin becoming hotter, his head becoming hazy and dizzy with lust.

He was close and he thought Nine could tell. Nine stopped his motions and quickly removed his own pants and underwear. Ace watched Nine as he did so. He was breathtaking. His body lines were well defined by the shadows the moonlight made in the room. He was perfect. Ace could see the scars of war etched over his body from the multiple times they had been to battle. In his lusting haze he could feel something growing inside him. This feeling, this need, was something he wasn’t familiar with. It was a crushing emotion he feared. Something else he never thought he’d achieve in his life. His heart skipped a beat as he looked at the man in front of him.

Ace sat up slowly, he traced the hard lines of Nine’s torso with a finger, taking more time on the scars that were there. He kissed each one individually, running his hands over the rigid abs and strong back. Slowly, once again, to show him he cared. Nine dropped his head back and sighed. Ace could feel Nine’s stress and nerves leaving him with each touch, each kiss. A gift he hadn’t known he had until then. Something he attributed to the feelings that arose just then. Ace pulled Nine’s shoulders and he complied, coming down to him. They were lying together, their needs still present but forgotten for the moment.

“Nine… As much as I want you and need you… I want to wait. I want to see where this goes first,” Ace said looking into his eyes, but then away, waiting for this moment to fall away. He missed Nine’s smile, but caught the kiss he received to his cheek. Ace’s confused face turned to look at Nine where he kissed him proper before pulling away.

“Whatever you want, hey.” Nine replied softly, moving Ace’s bangs from his face. Ace laid there, stunned, as Nine kissed his forehead, then his nose and finally his lips. The passion and need returned as they kissed, bring Ace out of his stunned state. Nine grabbed their erections together in his large hand and pumped. Ace threw his head back, arching into him. It wasn’t the most comfortable without lubrication, but that was easily fixed after a few strokes. Their combined natural lubricant and sweat becoming more than enough for them. Nine kissed him again, Ace feeling their shared pleasure as he pumped them closer to the edge. Ace cried out as his climax was reached unexpectedly, his hips pounding into Nine’s hand. The liquid pooled there in his hand and roped onto Ace’s chest. Seeing this, and hearing Ace’s cries, Nine exploded close after him. His release sending more semen over their chests. 

Nine collapsed onto Ace, their combined releases sealing them together. They lay there, basking in the afterglow of their release, just enjoying the moment and feeling of their bodies together. Ace, recovering first, sighed in content and grabbed a towel from the nightstand. No doubt preemptively placed there for such an occasion. He rolled them over and cleaned them off. He placed the towel on the floor next to the bed and kissed the man under him. Nine lazily kissed him back, still floating in his haze of pleasure.

“Why hadn’t we done that before?” He asked after pulling back, cracking open an eye to look at Ace. Ace shrugged. “Mostly because there wasn’t a place we really could,” Ace replied, resting his head on Nine’s chest. Nine wrapped his arms around him and kissed the top of his head. They stayed like that, looking out the window, watching as the moon passed over the sky. Ace could feel Nine’s breathing even out and eventually into his characteristic purring snore. He smiled as he too closed his eyes, allowing sleep to take him into a dreamy haze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those of you who have left Kudos. They have fueled me to continue this story. The more the merrier! I am but a simple man with simple desires. I promise there is more story line and smut a plenty to come. Follow my tumblr at medicwriter.tumblr.com for more writing, prompts and headcanon.


	6. Flame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace, Nine and Seven venture out to Mount Jubanla to secure a l'Cie crystal for Sorcery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your continued support of this work. I am trying to make regular updates, but work and life get away from me sometimes. A little more action in this chapter. Canon typical violence ahead. Trigger and content warning for Major Character Injury ahead. Enjoy this next installment.

It was hot. Almost unbearably so. Mount Jubanla was the last place anyone really wanted to be. Ace, Nine and Seven were once again out on a mission for the Dominion. In an effort to discover the history behind Rubrum, and thus better understand the crystal, Sorcery had enlisted Class Zero to be dispatched around the world to collect the various l’Cie crystals hidden in time. The Lorican, Atra, had offered to translate the crystals’ final messages for Sorcery at the cost of keeping the crystals he received once they were read. He promised to return the crystals to their proper places after.

Needless to say, Sorcery agreed to the deal. The cadets were sent to Mount Jubanla to search for l’Cie Kaimanu’s crystal at the location of his sublimation. Given the state of Mount Jubanla, and the potential for significant monster encounter, a trio was sent into the mountain in hopes of a better outcome than death. They were well aware of the risks of entering the active volcano’s inner caves, but they would do just about anything for Mother; even risk their lives for the sake of the Dominion. 

Nine wiped sweat from his brow as they walked further into the spewing mountain. Even with Nine’s protect magic and their blaze armlets the inside of the cave was still ungodly scorching. Nine had complained about the heat most of the way around the mountain to the entrance. Ace was struggling himself, but kept his mouth shut for the sake of keeping a level head. Seven however was losing her patience quickly. Although usually the big sister of them all, she was growing close to taking Nine out for the sake of her own sanity.

“God! What was Sorcery thinking? This place is a house of death,” Nine whined as they continued down a long passageway. Lava slowly dripped down the walls in small dribbles leaving a buildup of cooled lava to pool and form at the floor. The floor was intensely hot, but bearable with Nine’s magic. The barrier was only just enough protection though. If they lost it they’d have been overwhelmed by the heat. Though the heat was the least of their problems. Although rumored to have a bevy of terrible monsters the crew had yet to meet up with anything, monster or otherwise, which worried Ace. Every other mission was full of monsters, creatures or at least Militesi soldiers. This put him on edge.

“Nine, Shut up! We know it’s hot. We know Sorcery was not on their A-game when they sent us on this mission, but Mother obviously chose us for a reason. Although, I’m have a hard time figuring out why…” Seven scolded as she walked out of the cave passage into a vast open area. Dimly lit from the lava alone, they could make out some figures approaching. They didn’t appear to be human in shape which made Ace, oddly, feel better. He wasn’t a fan of killing other humans. He wasn’t the biggest fan of killing period, but in war it was kill or be killed.

The figures’ heads exploded in flames illuminating the area and revealed a rather large amount of Bombs in the cave. The trio gathered in the center of the room and stood back to back. The bombs had surrounded them without their knowledge. Ace knew their luck would run out eventually. Ace was calculating the odds of escape vs fighting when Nine jumped and sliced the first one open, allowing lava to pool on the floor. Seven growled at Nine’s haste for battle and propelled her whip blade into a nearby bomb. She yanked it free and proceeded to slice and dice it. Ace launched several cards into one farthest away that was getting ready to explode. His cards jammed into its engorged body. The bomb fell to the floor going lax and its glow diminishing.

The hoard wasn’t as big as Ace initially thought. With only fifteen bombs the work load was easily distributed. Ace fired an ice rocket at a bomb near Seven and froze it in midair. The bomb fell to the ground and shattered into fragments.  Nine followed behind with an upper cut slice to a bomb next to the shattered remains. Seven finished it off with a slice of her whip blade.

“Was that all of them?” Ace asked assessing the area for more shadows or bombs. Seven locked her blade and it disappeared from sight. Nine grunted his affirmation and tapped his lance to the floor and it too disappeared. With the hoard confirmed dead the trio took a moment to recover before they continued into the next passageway. The battle had done nothing to dissuade the heat they’d been feeling. If anything the heat was worse and it exhausted them. They walked in silence for a while searching the ground and ledges around the passages and caves for the crystal. They found several Knowing Tags which they collected for Class Seven.

“I didn’t realize there were so many missions to this volcano…” Ace trailed off as he picked up another tag. He hated seeing them. Knowing it had once belonged to a living, breathing person made him sad. Now all that was left was a name on a piece of metal to signify that they had once existed. No memories to remember; to hold people back. Ace felt his chest tighten. He knew he was one of few people who actually felt for the dead. Could feel a pang of guilt to live while others died. Although he was the one to remind the others that moving forward was the will of the crystal, he sometimes faltered in his own beliefs.

Nine approached Ace from behind and placed a hand on his shoulder. Ace leaned into the touch. He kept himself together, but just barely. He gripped the Knowing Tags in his hand and put them in his pocket. It wouldn’t help them now. He had to be strong; for them, for the team, for the Dominion itself. Nine gripped his shoulder softly as if reading his thoughts.  

“They made a sacrifice for the Dominion. They won’t be forgotten,” Nine whispered in his ear. Ace sighed. Nine was right. They wouldn’t be forgotten. Not as long as Class Seven was around. Ace nodded, allowing one stray tear to fall before closing that door in his heart. Seven had approached from the front and wiped his tear away. Ace could see her sisterly smile and kind eyes. She really did care for all of them. She took a moment of vulnerability and hugged the other two before pulling away.

“Ready to find that crystal and get out of here?” She asked. Ace nodded and Nine whined in frustration. They walked through a few more tunnels and caverns, suspiciously empty, until they hit a dead end.

“Really?! All this way for a dead end?!” Nine shouted, throwing what would probably be the world’s largest temper tantrum. Ace would have found it amusing if he wasn’t also suffering from exhaustion; emotionally and physically. The heat seemed to be at its highest in the chamber they were in. Sweat rolled off Ace’s face that he vainly attempted to wipe away.  

“Nine! Calm down,” Seven scolded.

“NO! This is ridiculous! We’ve searched this entire volcano for this Eidolon forsaken crystal and now we’ve hit a dead end!” Nine continued to shout as he paced back and forth, throwing his hands in all different directions. Ace was nearby searching the ground for the crystal. He’d spotted a glimmer in the dirt against the far wall. The area looked recently disturbed by something; or someone. As Seven and Nine continued to argue, Ace dug into the warm sediment. The dirt was soft and moved easily as he grabbed handful after handful. He finally reached behind a rock and grabbed a familiar feeling item. The crystal was a beautiful array of colors and almost see through. Ace stood raising it above his head.

“I found it!” Ace exclaimed. Nine looked over, relief and exasperation that the mission was finally over in his features, but it faltered immediately. Behind Ace was a Bomb so large it was on the brink of explosion. Ace cocked his head in confusion at Seven and Nine’s horrified glances. Nine went to rush Ace out of the way as Ace turned around. Nine was too late to reach Ace when the Bomb exploded.

~~~

The resounding wave of heat and pressure had sent Nine and Seven flying backwards. Nine tried to orient himself to his surroundings. The explosion had left his ears ringing and everything moved in slow motion. He tried to call for Seven and Ace, but his own voice sounded odd in his head, diminished and muted. He could hear a muffled scream that sounded like Seven moments later. Nine rolled over with a grunt and tried to focused his attention to the sound. His eyes followed the wall to the tunnel where he saw Seven trying to wake Ace who was not responding to her. Panic set into Nine’s bones and he bolted up and ran to him, stumbling as he tried to regain his bearings. Nine made it to Ace’s side and shook him.

“Ace! ACE! Answer me!” Nine shouted. Nine took a moment to look Ace over completely and swallowed hard. Ace was covered in burns and burnt clothing from head to toe. Thankfully the protect magic had still been active at the time of the explosion. They weren’t the worst burns he’d ever seen. Ace was also fully intact, small miracles. Nine steeled his nerves and picked him up, adjusted him onto his back and ran for the cave entrance. There was no time to attempt to cure the burns while stationary. Seven was right behind them with the crystal in her hand making an attempt to cure the burns as they ran.

Nine still had his memories so Ace wasn’t dead, yet. He could feel the short breaths puff against his neck as they ran. A good sign if he’d ever needed one. Breathing was a good thing. Seven was making little progress with the burns; although she had to keep up with Nine’s long sprinting strides as well as perform the magic. They reached the edge of the cave entrance and Nine was immediately on the COMM.

“Emergency transmission! Unit Six needs an immediate Evac to Akademeia! Ace is down! I repeat ACE IS DOWN!” Nine screamed into the COMM. Seven continued to attempt to heal Ace’s burns now that they were stopped. The COMM rang out and Tachinami’s voice came over.

“Copy Unit Six. Our closest transport carrier is in Cetme dropping off another unit. They can be there in an hour…” Tachinami was interrupted by Nine’s furious rage.

“AN HOUR!? Ace doesn’t have that kind of time! Where the fuck is the Setzer?!” Nine bellowed into the COMM. Seven was about to scold him for swearing over the COMM when Eight’s voice came over instead.

“Nine, we copy you. We’re on our way with the Setzer. We’ll be there in ten minutes,” Eight’s calm and monotone voice came over. A mild sense of relief rushed over Nine. Ace wasn’t out of the woods yet, but at least he had a chance of survival once they got onto the Setzer.

“Well make it five!” Nine replied before turning his COMM to silent. Seven was making small progress with the burns, but Ace was still unconscious. Nine started moving around the mountain to get to flat ground for the Setzer to land on. He wasn’t running as fast now. The heat of the sun and the volcano together was not the greatest combination. Ace’s breathing seemed to even out as well which Nine couldn’t figure out if that was good or bad. Given Seven’s curing abilities he figured it was probably good. Nine could hear the Setzer before he saw it, a blessing that Nine wouldn’t take for granted again. They made it to the bottom of the mountain just in time for the Setzer to arrive over the nearby mountain range. The Setzer came to a stop over them moments later. Nine saw the portal beneath him and stopped as it transported them up into the Setzer. They were met by King, Queen and Deuce once aboard.

“What happened?!” Deuce cried as she saw Ace’s burns. Running up to him she began helping Seven Cure. Nine could feel the residual effects of Deuce’s magic hit him and start to heal some of his own burns. Nine walked over to the bench and placed Ace front side down on it. The difference in magic levels between Deuce and Seven was staggering. The burned areas on Ace’s body melted away faster and the aura around her was much cleaner, purer.

“Ace found the crystal and a Bomb exploded behind him. I think it was waiting for us,” Seven replied to Deuce’s question. Nine nodded his confirmation. Queen approached Nine from the side and place her hand on his face. Nine barely noticed it until he felt the cooling presence of the cure spell. He backhanded her hand away in protest and glared at her. Queen, although shocked, schooled her looks quickly. It wasn’t the first time she’d been pushed away, it wouldn’t be the last.  

“Nine, stop it! She’s only trying to help!” Seven scolded him. Nine hadn’t even considered the fact that he might have been injured as well. Now that he thought about it his face and hands seemed hot. He looked down seeing minor burns to his front. His clothing had taken most of the damage. Only the parts left exposed were affected. As the adrenaline started to wear off he could feel his exhaustion seeping into his bones. He immediately bowed his head in embarrassment.

“I’m sorry Queen. I’m just a little stressed,” Nine apologized without looking at her. He couldn’t. His rudeness was uncalled for and Ace would have cussed him out for it too. Guilt filled his gut at the thought. Queen nodded at him and placed her hand back on his face, healing the minor burns. He could feel the cooling breeze on his face as it worked. He only hoped Ace was feeling the same thing. She moved the curing spell across his neck and down his front to his hands before stepping back.

“Thanks,” Nine offered to her as he moved over to Ace’s side. Deuce was working double time with her cure spell, healing both Seven and Ace at the same time. Her face had the look of concentration as she put her all into the spell. The aura around her seemed to double in size as she continued. It was a heavenly sight. Despite her concentration she looked angelic.

“Is he going to be alright?” Nine asked her in a croaked voice. He cleared his throat self-consciously. He couldn’t imagine him not being okay, not being there with him. Deuce looked up to him and gave him a warm smile. Her magic never faltering as she answered.

“He should be just fine. The burns are reactive to the cure spell, although it’s very slow going. Mother should be able to cure him better than I can. Hopefully it doesn’t leave him with any scars,” She replied moving her hands up and down from Ace’s head to his toes. Nine nodded and went silent. Scars he could handle. He had many of them himself. He only hoped that this didn’t leave Ace with any mental scars.  

“Where were you guys when the transmission went out?” Seven asked knowing Nine would want to know. Nine looked to her nodded his head in silent thanks.  

“We were at the Concordian capital picking up Queen and King. They had just acquired l’Cie Vesta’s crystal,” Eight replied. King nodded in confirmation and pulled the crystal from his pack. It shined despite the low light of the room. Nine folded his arms in front of him.

“Well thank the crystal you were. I was sure I was going to have to strangle Tachinami,” Nine quipped. King laughed and patted his shoulder.

“Don’t worry. We knew you guys might have run into trouble so we kept close by,” King said as he looked over the girls’ work. Nine nodded again and watched Ace’s face as the girls healed him. He seemed to be resting peacefully.

“Setzer to Central Command, requesting immediate medical staff to the Airship Landing. Dr. Al-Rashia should be notified as well. ETA three minutes,” Eight spoke into his COMM.

“Copy that Setzer. Medical is already awaiting your arrival. Dr. Al-Rashia is aware and awaiting Ace in Sorcery,” Tachinami replied.

They made it back and Ace was taken by Medical to Sorcery. The rest of the group followed well behind to give the medical team a chance to get Ace to Sorcery. Nine was lost in his own thoughts as they made their way through the school. Seven wrapped her hand around his waist and he around her shoulder. They made it to the Great Portal and they all piled on.

Sorcery was waiting for them and accepted the crystals without a word. One of the researchers approached them. He appeared to be anxious, as if someone had threatened his life. Nine could only hope Mother had put the fear of gods into them.

“Thank you for retrieving the crystals. There are several more to go, but they can wait till later.” He winced at the statement, as if he’d already received backlash for the comment. “Dr. Al-Rashia states your comrade will be as good as new by this evening,” The researcher bowed and turned to leave, but Nine grabbed his arm spinning him around. The terror in his eyes made Nine blood boil that much more. He knew it was predator driven on his part, but he didn’t care. It was personal now. 

“That’s it?! All that hell we just went through for a thank you and he’ll be fine?!” Nine roared at the researcher. He cowered under Nine and sniveled, begging for mercy. Seven came between them and pulled them apart. The researcher fled to the laboratory, locking himself in. Nine’s breathing was labored with barely contained rage. Seven tried to calm him down, but he was in too foul a mood. He stomped his way out of the room and out to the portal. The Grand Sorcerer approached Seven, calm and regal as ever, as if these events were common in Sorcery.

“My apologies cadet. We were aware of the risks, but didn’t think something so severe could have happened,” He commented. Seven sighed.

“He’s been through a lot in this war. He cares too passionately about us to let something like this go,” She explained. She turned to him her eyes determined, yet respectful. The Grand Sorcerer nodded.

“I see. He does show a great amount of passion. Thankfully Ace will be fine. Fill out a report on what transpired in the cave and we’ll look into better protection for future missions there,” He stated and walked back into his office. Seven rolled her eyes and left to start the report.

~~~

“Ace…? Ace, how do you feel?” Dr. Al-Rashia asked speaking softly into Ace’s ear. Ace slowly opened his eyes, blinking at the brightness of the lights in the room. Realization dawned on him and he sat up quickly, nearly knocking the doctor off the bed.

“Nine!” Ace shouted as he looked frantically around the room. Noting he was not in the cave anymore he panicked. It wasn’t until Dr. Al-Rashia pulled him into her embrace did he calm down.

“Shhh. Ace, you’re okay. You’re in Sorcery. Everything is going to be fine,” She cooed as she stroked his hair, holding him tight. Ace calmed and rested against her, his anxiety and fear abated for the moment.

“I’m sorry, Mother. Is everyone all right? All I can remember is finding the crystal and an explosion,” Ace said looking down at his hands, perfectly normal. The doctor chuckled and smiled. Ace was relieved by the laughter, it meant good news.

“Yes, everyone is fine. Your siblings did an excellent job getting you here and healing Seven and Nine,” She replied letting him go and moving to her clipboard to make notes. Ace nodded and looked at his body that wasn’t covered by the gown. He was in incredible shape for being blow up. Although he was pretty sure Nine’s protect spell was what saved him. The idea that Nine’s magic saved him from certain death made his insides twist. Not in a bad way, but definitely with a little more feeling. Something he didn’t like to think about. Fear being the main reason.

“So Ace, tell me what’s going on,” The doctor asked nonchalant as she added more notes to the chart in her hand. Ace froze, his stomach dropping out. Speaking of fear…

“Wha-What do you mean Mother?” Ace stuttered, nervous that she might have found them out.

“Well rumor has it you and Nine are becoming quite close. Not that there is anything wrong with that, dear. Just curious if it’s true,” She replied glancing up from her clipboard at him. Ace visibly relaxed at the comforting words Mother offered him. It wasn’t what he was expecting from her at all. If anything he was expecting for her to tell him it needed to end. Worst case that he’d be thrown out of the school. Ace could only nod at her, momentarily speechless at the turn of events.

“Ace, there is nothing to be ashamed of. I just want what is best for you, for all my children. If you and Nine have found something special then go for it. Just be careful and keep him out of trouble,” Dr. Al-Rashia moved back to Ace and kissed him on the head patting his shoulder as she walked away.

“So… you’re alright with this?” Ace asked, just to clarify and a mild amount of disbelief. She chuckled at Ace’s hesitation.  

“Of course, dear. Now run along and save him, and all of us, from his misery. He’s been dreadful for hours while you slept. It’s taken all of my patience to keep him out of here,” She smiled. Ace nodded and got up to walk out. “Ace! Your new uniform is hanging by the privacy screen there. Do change before you leave,” Dr. Al-Rashia commented smiling. Ace looked down at his gown and blushed. He nodded as he made for the screen to change.

~~~

Nine was once again at the arena, but this time he was fighting not tossing Javelins. In an effort to quell his rage Kurasame decided Nine needed a physical outlet. He offered several of Akademeia’s highest ranked fighters to spar with Nine; all of which were quickly subdued or declined to fight. Nine was currently fighting POWs from Milites who were standing no chance against him. Even with a ratio of ten to one with guns.

Seven, Eight, Rem and Machina were sitting in the stands watching the fight take place. They cringed as Nine beat the living snot out of each one of them. Nine sliced one across the abdomen and moved on to another who was shooting at him. His reflexes and evasion keeping the bullets at bay. The sight was brutal. Blood stained the floor of the arena, most of it Militesi. Medical was nearby, treating the fallen as they came off the field.

“So why is Nine so upset?” Rem asked. They had only just returned from searching Lorica for l’Cie Erragal’s crystal when they heard a commotion in the arena. Nine disposed of his lance and was now fighting the soldiers with his fists. A particularly hard punch was thrown by him and the resounding crack echoed in the large stadium. The cadets all winced at the sound.

“Hey! Get your own fighting style! That’s mine!” Eight exclaimed. Barely losing rhythm, Nine blindly stuck a hand out in Eight’s general direction and gave him a one finger salute. As if to prove his ability to fight with his hands, Nine set off a rapid set of jabs, an upper cut and a swift kick that sent the soldier flying across the arena. Eight whistled, laughed and returned his attention to the conversation. “Ace, Seven and Nine went to Mount Jubanla for the l’Cie crystal there. Ace was badly injured and Sorcery was less than thankful for the sacrifice,” Eight replied as he watched Nine pummel his next victim into the ground.

“Is Ace okay?” Rem gasped as she looked over to Eight.

“I’m fine. Just a little tired, that’s all,” Ace called as he walked up to them. Seven jumped up from her seat and hugged him tightly. The chorus of cheers from the other cadets was barely registered with all the sounds coming from the arena. Ace received several hugs and well wishes from the group. Each of them assuring that Ace was indeed okay.  

“I’m so glad you’re okay,” Seven mumbled into his shirt collar after a second hug. Ace squeezed her back, thankful to her for her curing ability. They pulled away and smiled at each other.  

“Yeah. Mother can work miracles I swear,” Ace replied, a chuckle from the rest of them at the inside joke. “What is Nine doing?” he asked as he witnessed Nine’s frenzy across the arena.

“The Commander thought it would be a good venting exercise if he physically got some anger out,” Seven explained. Another grunt from the arena signified another defeat.

“Why is he angry? Did we lose the crystal?” Ace asked confused. Seven shook her head not looking away from the fight.

“No, but Sorcery wasn’t very regretful to your injuries and that set him off. Almost started a fight with a researcher,” She informed. That awkward feeling returned to his stomach at the mention of Nine’s fury in regards to his safety. Nine stood up for him, defended his honor at the risk of expulsion for attacking a staff member. Ace watched as Nine kicked the last POW across the arena, his shoulders raising and falling quickly from his breathing in fatigue. His glare for another challenger masked the exhaustion though. Ace could tell he was tired, but he knew a lot of things about Nine and his fighting. He couldn’t help feel special that Nine would be so willing to risk so much for him. It made his heart flutter a little. Ace’s heart dropped moments later as he watched Kurasame walk into the arena and challenge Nine openly.

“What does the commander think he’s doing?” Machina asked. Nine had risen from his exhausted pose and into a stance. The two squared off, each waited for the other to move.

“Well he was the Ice Reaper back in his prime. Not to mention he’s handed Nine his ass before,” Eight reminded them. Ace watched with some anxiety as they waited for something to happen. He knew the commander wouldn’t kill him. However, he wouldn’t let Nine’s fury go on forever. Although, in truth, the fighting wouldn’t go on much longer. Nine’s exhaustion showed in his stance more now than I had earlier. Ace only hoped Nine gave in before he hurt himself.

Nine moved first, running at Kurasame with his fist clenched. Kurasame dodged the first two punches and blocked a third. Nine brought his leg up for a kick which Kurasame grabbed and tossed him over his head and across the arena. Nine landed as gracefully as an exhausted man could and started back at him again. This time with fire in his eyes. Kurasame continued with his bored expression as he dodged all of Nine’s attacks effortlessly. Nine became frustrated and he lashed out, just barely grazing the commander’s shoulder. Kurasame stopped, his eyes closing in what appeared to be a smile.

“Nine, I’m impressed. You actually landed a hit. It’s been years since anyone has been fast enough to hit me,” Kurasame said as he walked up to the huffing man. He came in close enough to whisper in Nine’s ear. “But time’s run out,” Kurasame said and slammed his fist into Nine’s abdomen. Nine gagged and sputtered until he passed out, falling limp into Kurasame’s waiting arms. Kurasame brought him to the ground gently.

Ace was already on the arena floor, having teleported from the stands as soon as Kurasame made the hit. He ran up to the pair thinking the worst. Ace met Kurasame’s eyes and they smiled again seeing his approach.

“Cadet. I’m glad to see you up and about. Help me take Nine back to his room?” Kurasame asked. Ace nodded and went to assist Kurasame lift him up.   

~~~

They had made it off the field and over to the dormitories without much difficulty. Nine remained unconscious during the trip. Ace was only slightly concerned by this. The Commander didn’t seem phased by his unconsciousness so Ace let it slide, for the moment. They arrived at Nine’s dorm and placed him in his bed. Kurasame turned to leave, but left with a parting message.

“Be sure to calm him before class tomorrow. He’ll need to be awake for it,” Kurasame warned as he left the room, the door closed behind him. Ace pondered for a moment what the man meant until he heard Nine’s groan. Ace was at his side and smiled at him when he finally opened his eyes. Nine’s eyes lit up as he grabbed him in a rib crushing hug. Ace returned it, and the kiss he received moments later. It was hot, heavy and full of need. Their teeth clashed together in the flurry of movements. Ace yearned for more as he pulled Nine closer by his ruffled wife beater. Nine chuckled and broke the kiss for breath several moments later. His expression faltered though as their eyes met.

“Ace, I’m so sorry. I didn’t even see the Bomb. It came out of nowhere-” Nine words spilled out of him quickly, but he was cut off by Ace’s finger. He brought his free hand to Nine’s and laced their fingers.

“I’m fine. Mother healed me and there is only mild lingering effects. As for you, I hear you’ve been terrorizing the school in my absence,” Ace commented, a frown marring his features. He rubbed his thumb up and down the side of Nine’s hand in an opposite soothing gesture. Nine grunted in acknowledgement and looked away. Ace brought his face back into view. He looked into the azure eyes of his lover before kissing him again. This one was soft and sweet, although chaste.

“It does my heart good to know you would exact revenge for me should I die, but that’s not the point Nine. I will be with you until the end. Whenever that may be,” Ace promised. He placed his forehead against Nine’s, rubbing their noses together. Nine sighed and relaxed in relief. Ace felt Nine’s hand caress his cheek. His touch was soft, it made Ace feel like he was precious to him.

“I know. Sorcery just pissed me off, you know? You almost died and yet all they cared about was that damn crystal,” Nine confessed, his words only half anger. Ace allowed himself to be pulled into Nine’s lap. They laid back into the bed, Ace straddling Nine’s hips. Nine released his hand from Ace’s and placed both of his hands on his hips, kneading the muscles there. Ace bowed his head down, his hair covering his eyes. The massage felt incredibly good against his newly healed, yet battle worn body. His body was extra sensitive from the healing he received. Every touch to his backside sent a rush of tingles down his spine. A product of significant curing magic. Nine’s face seemed to be locked in a frown, as if he was thinking. Ace could tell he still felt the guilt from the earlier attack.

“It’s okay Nine. I’m okay, you’re okay. That’s all that matters.” Ace leaned down and kissed him again. He felt Nine move his hands up his back and he moaned with the contact. Tingles and shivers ran down his spine as Nine caressed up it. He ran them back down and received a whimper in response. The wounds may have been gone, but the intense effects from the spell would last a while. Ace could see Nine’s pupils expand a little further with every moan he made. Ace watched as the carnal presence grew in Nine at the sounds he was made. Nine’s fingers played over his healed skin like he was playing an instrument. Ace responded by making the beautiful music that was his moans. He could feel Nine’s need growing beneath him.

“Aren’t we a little sensitive…?” Nine teased as he raked his fingers directly down Ace’s spine. The smaller man hissed in a breath and whimpered as the fingers of pleasure continued to move about his body. He arched into Nine’s body, writhed in the pleasure that assaulted him from all angles. Ace hated that they were still fully dressed, but he could tell Nine was excited as he watched Ace tremble above him. He was hard as a rock just from the sight of Ace as he came undone from simple touches.

“Yes… The magic leaves a side effect when you use a lot for healing. It can last hours or day- ahhh!” Ace had tried to explain, but yelped as Nine came up and softly bit his neck where his shoulder met. Ace keened as the ecstasy rippled through him from Nine’s hands and mouth assaulting him. He rutted against Nine’s hips as the man below him continued to drive his sensitive body crazy.

“Alright, strip. I want you naked,” Nine commanded. Ace hesitated a moment to catch his breath. He started with his mantle and coat, throwing them in the corner of the room near the door. Next came his shirt revealing his pale skin, unmarred and perfect as it had been the last time Nine had seen it. Ace watched as Nine drank his fill, lusted openly at him. Nine ran the tips of his fingers over Ace’s pale chest. Ace shivered from the light caress over his front. Ace’s senses were overloaded. He wasn’t sure which direction was up or down then. He pushed up to his knees in an attempt to undo his pants when Nine slapped his hands away.

“No, no. I’ll handle this,” Nine offered as he unbuttoned the pants, teased Ace as he slowly unzipped the pants with one hand.  Ace hissed a breath when Nine pulled out his hard cock, weeping his essence from desire. He watched as Nine licked his lips predatorily. Nine brought his mouth down and kissed the tip, rolling his tongue over the slit, tasting the sweet and salty liquid there. Ace let his head fall back and he groaned. He tried very hard not to slam his cock into and down Nine’s throat. It had been a week since they had been together this intimately, he was desperate to get his hands on Nine. Although, it appeared that he had other plans.

Nine brought his free hand down to the pants and pushed them to Ace’s knees freeing his balls which he touched lightly. Ace felt Nine’s fingers graze his scrotum and he whined. It felt amazing and he’d barely started. Nine looked up at Ace and winked before he took Ace’s entire member in his mouth. Ace arched back, throwing his head back as well. He didn’t quite scream, but it was definitely loud and a positive response. Once through the initial wave Ace carded his fingers thought Nine’s hair as he mouthed up and down on his cock. Nine was teasing him, licking and kissing and sucking him in way that would bring him close, but then back him away from the edge of climax. Ace watched as his glistening tool disappeared into Nine’s mouth and reappeared seconds later. Ace was thankful for Nine’s impressive ability to hold his gag reflex.

Nine took his free hand and slowly grazed it up Ace’s back which caused Ace to freeze. He could only take so much pleasure. His back sensitive from the magic, Nine blowing him like it was his job, he wasn’t sure how much longer he’d last. The fire in his belly burned hotter as Nine raked his finger nails down his back while his opposite hand pulled on his sack. Ace had very little time to warn Nine that he was about to explode.

“Nine… Wait, I’m really sensitive. I’m gonna…” Ace attempted to warn, his voice cutting in and out between groans. Nine grunted and mumbled something with Ace still in his mouth. Ace whimpered and then shouted as he climaxed from Nine’s vibrations in his mumbling. He let out a flood of cum into his lover’s mouth which Nine manfully took. He quickly swallowed every last drop. Ace could barely keep himself upright, held in place by Nine’s hands. Nine let go of Ace’s cock with a pop and laid back. Ace collapsed forward onto Nine’s chest, his breathing ragged and his face awash with relief and happiness.

“And to think you didn’t even get all the way undressed,” Nine teased as he wrapped his arms around the smaller man. Ace giggled through his pleasured haze. His body finally calmed enough for him to have a proper thought.

“I should probably get going. King will be back soon,” Ace said feeling a little pang of guilt. He attempted to pull away and Nine pulled him back down, holding him there in a tight embrace.

“Nonsense. You aren’t going anywhere. Besides, it’s about time King got used to seeing us together. He can bunk with Jack or Eight. So no worries now,” Nine soothed as he carded his fingers in Ace’s hair. Ace relaxed against Nine’s chest before he realized he was the only one naked. He sat up and stripped Nine of his coat and shirt. He pulled up his own pants and left Nine’s on as he relaxed back down, their naked chests rose and fell together with their breathing. Ace sighed in content. Lazily playing with Nine’s calloused fingers, he listened to the thump of Nine’s heart as it beat away in his chest. Nine kissed the top of Ace’s head while they laid there together to drift off to sleep.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again to all of you who are still reading. Look forward to more from these guys soon. As usual leave me a Kudos if you enjoyed the fic, it let's me know I've made someone feel something with my work. Comments and feedback are always welcome to those who wish to leave it. You can follow me on Tumblr at medicwriter.tumblr.com


	7. Formal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With tensions high over the ongoing war, the Consortium of Eight agree to put on a formal ball to release some of the pressures felt by the cadets. Naturally, Class Zero will be volunteered to put on the show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I profusely apologize for how late this chapter is. Thank you so much to those of you still reading. Also extreme thanks to those who are leaving Kudos and comments. I appreciate all feedback given.

Day 7: Formal 

The war was dragging on much longer than anyone expected it to. Milites was putting up a real fight against the Dominion on all fronts. Milites had an advantage with their weaponry and sheer numbers for troops. The legionnaires had done a good job so far defending the western border of Rubrum, but it looked like both armies had come to a standstill. There hadn’t been a battle in weeks and it looked like Milites was drawing back to their central bases. Tensions were high all over in anticipation of the next battle.

In an attempt to dissuade this tension and make better allegiances among the classes and the legionnaires, the Consortium of Eight decided to host a massive ball. It was meant to allow the cadets to let off some steam that had gathered over the previous weeks. The idea had been brought up by Arch Sorceress Dr. Arecia Al-Rashia and was adamantly opposed, naturally, by the Commandant. His backwards thinking and lack of emotion was the perfect example she presented as to why they needed the ball.

“I implore you people to think for once in your life. These children have known nothing but war and fear for their lives on missions. Give them a chance to know what else is out there in life,” The Sorceress argued. The Commandant slammed his hand on the desk startling the Commissar next to him. The Chancellor rolled his eyes at the display of aggression.

“The cadets and _my_ legionnaires are not play things for your amusement!” He shouted, his face red from his anger. Arecia would find the sight incredibly amusing had they not been arguing, several hours of arguing for that matter. She could only hope that he’d blow a vessel in his head and fall over dead. But in the six million revolutions of Orience it had never happened. He would continue to be the bane of her existence. Arecia sighed.  

“But they are humans and they need an outlet. You, obviously, lack an entire lifetime of happiness and would rather see others unhappy than enjoying themselves.” The doctor pulled in a puff of her tobacco and let it out slowly. The action calmed her. Although she had yet to show much emotion at all over the subject. Most of her feeling on it were internal. She couldn’t influence anything important, not yet. It wasn’t near enough time for that. 

“This has nothing to do with _me_ and everything to do with _you_ and _your_ shenanigans!” The Commandant pointed while he screeched. Arecia raised a brow at the outburst and smirked. It was easy to get him riled up and she loved it. Maybe this would be the one time it finally happened. It would make for an interesting outcome of the school. Her thoughts were broken before she got far with them though. The Chancellor banged his own fist on the table for attention and stood. Arecia felt a gavel would have been of better use, but she looked over to him anyway.

“Enough! You’ve made your point.” Khalia spoke and the Commandant stopped, his tail between his legs as he sat down and sulked. Arecia’s smirk became a full grin at the sight. She couldn’t play favorites, but that didn’t mean the other players of the game couldn’t. “I agree that the cadets have been working very hard and Dr. Al-Rashia is right, they need an outlet to enjoy themselves. We have enough fighting and killing in the field, so a tournament would just escalate the tension. Sorcery shall put together an evening of fun for us all,” the Chancellor ordered. The Commandant’s jaw hit the floor and Dr. Al-Rashia laughed as she walked passed him to exit the room.

~~~

Class Zero was gathered in the classroom while they awaited their commander for the day’s lesson. Kurasame’s Tonberry was already present, speaking excitedly with the Moogle at the front of the room. It was an odd conversation to behold. The Tonberry excitedly conversed and swung his knife around happily. The Moogle managed to dodge the weapon effortlessly as he responded in kind. Only one side of the conversation could be understood so it made for interesting fodder.

“Really, Kupo? You don’t say, Kupo? When did they decided that, Kupo?” The Moogle replied to each statement made from the Tonberry. Frustrated from having to wait, and with the nonsense conversation, Nine was about to throw his book at the pair when the side door opened and Kurasame strode in, a smile in his eyes. As if feeling the hostility toward his Tonberry Kurasame picked up the small creature and placed him on his shoulder. He gave the small lizard a pat on his head in greeting. Tonberry growled happily from his shoulder and nuzzled Kurasame’s ear.   

“Alright cadets, listen up! Classes are cancelled for today,” Kurasame announced and cheers immediately erupted through the class. Kurasame held his hand up for silence which gradually came down.

“Sorcery has been granted permission from the Consortium of Eight to throw a ball in efforts to bring the classes and soldiers together.” More excited murmurs came from the girls. Kurasame’s smile grew wider as he prepared to give the next bit of news.

“And since you are Dr. Al-Rashia’s children, you have been commandeered to set up the occasion personally.” Kurasame took great pride in the down trodden look the boys got and the elated faces from the girls. There was a burst of screaming and groans simultaneously. The girls, less Sice, immediately gathered and began planning out the whole event. Kurasame left them to it and started out of the room.

“Hey! Where are you going, yo?” Nine asked, accusation blatant on his face and in his tone. He’d stood up in an attempt to stop his commander from leaving. Kurasame’s eyes lit up and smiled, almost asking for a confrontation. As if that hadn’t happened before. Nine backed down, but narrowed his eyes in annoyance.  

“I am going out on an important mission with the other commanders. You kids are on your own this weekend,” Kurasame replied. He saluted and left, shutting the door behind him before any more questions could be asked. Nine growled in frustration.

“Commanders gone for the weekend? What are they thinking?” Jack whined to no one in particular.

“They obviously want nothing to do with this party,” King replied, folding his arms across his chest.

“You can say that again. Kurasame couldn’t wait to get out of here,” Eight observed walking to the growing circle the boys were making.

“What are you boys crying about?! This is the perfect opportunity to get out there and mingle. Be a part of the school without having to die in battle,” Queen concluded smiling. The girls were obviously excited, except for Sice, who looked about as excited as the boys were.

“Speak for yourself, Queen. Some of us avoid personal interaction with others on purpose,” Sice replied sourly. Her foul mood seemed to darken the room around her. The boys shivered at the looming doom feeling. Sice seemed to recognize the dread and laughed at them, the room’s mood lifting significantly.

“Well let’s try to have a good time. This could be the last time we get a chance to all be together,” Ace reminded. The room seemed to come to a stop for a moment as the thought sunk into them. It was true. Any one of the cadets outside of Class Zero could die at a moment’s notice. Not that there would be any memories to worry about, thanks to the crystal. Still there was something significantly sobering about the thought of death.  The moment came and went though and the room returned to life.

The chattering continued for a while as the girls made the arrangements. It was decided they would use the main entryway as their ballroom. It was the largest room that everyone could access. Not to mention the arena was covered in blood from previous fights. The fountain courtyard would be decorated as well. A quiet space for those who want to get away for a while. With the tentative plans set they split off for supplies and decoration preparation. Ace and Nine volunteered to stay behind and clean the classroom.

“So what do you think about the ball?” Ace asked as he grabbed the broom from the closet. Nine shrugged and grabbed the erasers to clear the blackboard.

“I don’t know. It seems like a hassle to me. All this fuss over a dance party,” Nine replied rubbing away the chalk on the blackboard. Ace was momentarily mesmerized by the way Nine’s muscles contracted in his arms as he moved them around the board. Ace shook his head and went back to sweeping. He sort of agreed with Nine. There was a time and place for everything, but throwing a ceremonial ball in the middle of a war seemed out of place. Although, if he had to guess, it was probably Mother’s idea. She was always looking for an opportunity to raise havoc within the Consortium.

“Yeah. I’m sure Mother had something to do with it,” Ace commented nonchalantly as he swept out the aisles between the desks. Ace enjoyed sharing this alone time with Nine. They didn’t get the chance to be alone often enough. They were always doing tasks that required their separate attentions. Nine busy with physical training and Ace stuck in the Crystarium researching for upcoming missions. Ace had just finished sweeping the stairs when he bumped into Nine. An apology was about to come out when he felt Nine’s hands turn him and his lips crushed by the other’s.

Ace leaned into the kiss, letting the broom fall to the floor as he wrapped his arms around Nine’s neck. Nine picked him up and Ace immediately wrapped his leg around Nine’s waist. He brought Ace to a desk and laid him on it. He kissed down his jaw to his neck where he bit down lightly. Ace hummed as Nine’s hand roamed his chest and hips. He could feel Nine’s cock straining against his pants as he pressed into his ass. Nine brought his hands up under Ace’s shirt and pinched a nipple lightly which earned him a gasp in return.

“Oh god… Nine… We shouldn’t be doing this… Not here,” Ace whined as Nine unbuttoned Ace’s shirt and continued his trail of kisses down. Nine hummed against Ace’s skin and took one of his nipple into his mouth, sucking and nibbling. Ace whined again, arching into the feeling. He’d been more sensitive recently since his incident with the Bomb at Mount Jubanla. He wasn’t exactly sure why the sensitivity had yet to resolve, but he wasn’t complaining when times like these made it that much sweeter.

Ace grabbed Nine by the hair and pulled him up, smashing their lips together. Their teeth clattered together as Ace took control of Nine’s mouth. Nine chuckled into the kiss and brought his hands up and around the back of Ace’s head. Ace whimpered as Nine’s fingers rubbed the tension at the base of his neck. Ace pulled away and looked into Nine’s eyes. They were a deep blue from lust, but just as beautiful as always. Ace brushed away a stray hair and kissed him once more.

“Let’s save this for later shall we? We have a dance to prepare for,” Ace said patting his cheek. Nine hung his head and sighed. He stepped back and let Ace down off the desk. Ace bent over and picked up the broom only to have his ass slapped by Nine’s hand. Ace came up so fast his head spun as he grabbed his cheek. He watched Nine laugh and walk away into the hallway off the classroom. He rubbed the sore area lightly before finishing the chores in the classroom.

~~~

The dance wasn’t until the following night which gave the class a little more than a day to complete the decorations and arrange the entryway accordingly. Ace was helping the girls make the decorations in between his studies for the upcoming mission. Nine was also busy gathering materials with the other boys out in Orience. The girls made specific requests for gems, quills and other assorted items. While on their mission for items Jack, King and Trey were practicing their music as the entertainment for the evening.

The whole school was buzzing with anticipation and excitement. Boys and girls from all the classes offered to help, but were turned away in an effort to keep the plans a secret. Ace was studying in the Crystarium when he was bumped on the shoulder by Seven. Ace looked up to find a practical garden of flowers in her arms, her head barely noticeable among the blooms.

“Can I get a little help?” She asked smiling sheepishly. Ace got up quickly and took about half the load from her. She thanked him and motioned him to follow. They walked out to the fountain courtyard and placed the flowers gently on the top step of the stairway. Seven sat down and pulled ribbon from her pocket. She patted the stone step next to her and Ace sat down.

“So. How goes things?” She asked as she took up a few flowers and wrapped them in ribbon. She tied it in a pretty bow and handed it to Ace. “Freeze them so they won’t go bad,” She asked and he did such.

“Things are going alright,” Ace replied, applying a light freeze to the flowers as she handed him the bundles. They passed bundles for a while before Seven spoke again.

“So has he asked you yet?” Seven asked nonchalant. Ace blushed not quite understanding what she was asking for. She noticed the blush and laughed. “To the dance,” She added playfully rolling her eyes. Ace bowed his head and blushed in his embarrassment.

“Oh! No. We discussed it a little, but not at length. I assume he’s taking me. I can’t imagine him taking anyone else,” Ace commented freezing a little too much on the bundle in his hand. He concentrated his magic to reduce the freeze and placed the bundle aside.  

“I can’t either, but you know him. He’d back out at the first opportunity if he could. Don’t let him,” Seven offered as she bundled a few more sets. Ace nodded and they were silent again. Ace then had a thought.

“Has anyone asked you yet?” He asked looking at her. She laughed out loud and stopped bundling, gripping her sides as she laughed. Ace carefully schooled his expression. When she finished she continued unaware of Ace’s failed attempt to school his awkward appearance.

“No. The one I want to ask or ask me to go wouldn’t like it very much. They are very much not a people person…” She said looking a bit crestfallen. Ace sighed and patted her shoulder in solidarity.

“Well maybe you should ask anyway. It can’t hurt right? Worst case is they say no and then you move on, right? Then you know it wasn’t meant to happen,” Ace offered to her as he picked up a red rose and presented it to her. She blinked and took the offered flower, blushing.

“Thanks Ace. For the help and the flower. I’ll think about it.” She smiled and stood taking up the frozen flowers. Ace offered to move them with her and she declined. She thanked him again and took off to put them away. Ace felt like he was missing something, but shook it off and returned to the Crystarium to study.

~~~

The following afternoon found most of Class Zero in the main entrance setting up for the party later that evening. The boys were practicing their set one last time, the girls were setting up the decorations and the rest were applying the finishing touches. Ace and Nine were in the fountain courtyard setting up vines and flowers around the fountain. They had been working most of the day just cleaning it up to make it presentable. Ace was placing the last of his flowers on a bench when he felt something fall into his pocket. Looking around he lost sight of Nine. He reached in and found a note.

‘Meet me in the courtyard at midnight.’ It said. No name or other identifiers on the paper. He couldn’t even use penmanship as a clue, it had been typed out. Ace pondered the note before he stuck it back in his pocket. He’d worry about it later when it came time. He finished the courtyard and moved on to the entrance where he was bombarded with flowers and given directions where they needed to go by Cinque.

The day flew by and without a moment to spare they had the entrance ready for the ball by seven P.M. The class split off to get ready themselves. Most of the cadets wore their formal uniforms as they rarely ever got used. There really wasn’t much use for formal wear for a cadet unless they were representing the Dominion outside of Akademeia. Battles certainly weren’t formal wear material. Although the dead were usually buried in the formal wear.

The bulk of Class Zero joined the party around nine o’clock where it was in full swing. The boys were already playing and rocking out the grand hall. Settled under the stairs to central command the acoustics were perfect for the hall. Cadets from all classes were there already, dancing and jumping to the beat. Chatter could be heard all over at how great the party was. The Moogles, who loved a good party to begin with, buzzed around the cadets and played hosts and hostesses. Moglin was happy as ever dancing with Kurasame’s Tonberry who seemed to enjoy the beat despite being twisted and twirled by the Mog.

Ace and the others mingled and chatted with the other students. Mostly on their progress with missions and their abilities. Of course, at war there wasn’t much else to talk about. About an hour into the party Ace spotted Nine leaning against the wall talking to a few females from class second and sixth. As he approached he learned they had been attempting to get him to dance with them. Although they weren’t hiding their relationship, Ace and Nine weren’t exactly throwing it in people’s faces either. So it was no surprise to Ace the girls were all over Nine.

He could feel a pang of jealousy in his chest as one of the girls laughed and touched Nine’s arm. She left it there which only fueled his green monster. Nine smiled his polite, but regretful smile and pulled away from her. Ace instantly felt better, but knew the girls wouldn’t give up so easily. Ace admired his man from across the room, checking out his physique in his formal wear. He certainly wasn’t hiding anything. His jacket was open revealing his undershirt which was low cut and showed his tan skin. The clasp barely holding his jacket in the position it was in. He had left the cape back in the dorm “too much hassle” as his excuse. Not that he needed it anyway.

Nine caught his gaze and winked at him as he continued to fend the girls off. Ace blushed and found Seven as she walked by him.

“Hey! How did the proposal work out?” He asked over the sound of the music. She shrugged and he thought he saw her say ‘not here yet.’ He felt bad for her. She really did try hard for everyone. She deserved some happiness.

“Hey, by the way, have you seen Sice? I thought I heard her mumble she was considering coming, but I have yet to see her,” Ace asked missing the blush on Seven’s cheeks as he searched for Sice. She was in control once he turned back to her and she shrugged, feigning indifference. Ace nodded and patted her arm.

“They’ll come around if they know what’s good for them,” he stated as he walked into the crowd of people in search of something. Seven shook her head. “If you only knew Ace. If you only knew.”

~~~

The party went on for most of the night. People danced, drank and were merry for the most part. Class Zero was the highlight of the party, everyone was excited in anticipation for the next big accomplishment they would do. The girls danced and the boys gathered together, mostly for moral support. Each of them had been sequestered several times for dances and most of them accepted except Eight who, like Sice, didn’t really want to be there in the first place. He was eventually dragged to the dance floor by Cater where he loosened up a little and at least danced with her. Not that he would admit to it.

Midnight was fast approaching and Ace had yet to figure out who left the note. He had a wild guess it was Nine, but he hadn’t been near Ace when the note found its way to his pocket. As the hour approached he made his way to the courtyard and waited in front of the vermilion bird fountain. Once again, the night was beautiful. The stars were perfectly visible in the darkness. Each one twinkling as it appeared in the sky. As the chime of the midnight bell rang and went he waited. It wasn’t too long after that he heard footsteps coming up behind him. However, it wasn’t who he expected.

“Ace? What are you doing here?” Sice asked, confusion evident in her voice. Ace, just as confused, turned to her.

“What do you mean? I got a note asking me to be here at midnight. What are you doing here?” Ace returned. Sice blushed and cursed throwing her hands to her sides.

“That note wasn’t meant for you. Curse that Moogle and his blindness!” She quipped. Ace still wasn’t quite following as she paced back and forth.

“Well if it wasn’t meant for me, who was it meant for?” Ace asked, curious. He’d never seen Sice so flustered. She was generally the calm one, always forging ahead.

“Doesn’t matter. The point is I need to find the someone that was meant for,” Sice replied grabbing the note. Ace held his hands up in apology.

“I’m sorry Sice. Is there anything I can do to help?” He asked knowing her answer before she said it. She could be really stubborn sometimes.

“No. I’ll handle it. By the way I need to ask Seven a question about the upcoming mission. Have you seen her?” Sice asked. Ace pointed her in the direction he last saw her and she was off. Ace blinked at her escape and found Nine walking down the steps as she went up. Nine watched her run by and then refocused his gaze to Ace.

“Hey, what are you doing out here?” Nine asked, automatically wrapping his arms around Ace’s waist. Ace shook his head and laughed.

“Apparently Sice had set up a date with someone and I got the card by accident.” Ace wiped a tear from his eye and rested his head against Nine’s chest. The beat from inside the entrance changed to a slower tempo and Nine took his hand. He led them into a dance around the fountain and Ace was impressed. He never knew Nine could dance so well. He assumed Nine would have two left feet.

Nine seemed to recognize this revelation and sent Ace into a spin. Ace could see all of the colors blurring together as he spun around. It made for a beautiful color palate. Nine returned him into his embrace, this time Ace’s back against Nine’s chest. They swayed back and forth in this position for a few bars, just enjoying the feeling of being together. Nine’s arms wrapped around Ace’s waist and Ace’s hands on Nine’s. The song was coming to a close and Nine spun them so they were face to face again.

Ace wrapped his arms around Nine’s neck and watched as Nine leaned down to kiss him. Their eyes met as they kissed and the sensation was overpowering. The raw emotions left open and visible to him in Nine’s eyes were playing havoc on Ace’s mind. Were they ready for this? What were they really doing? Where is this taking them? Could they truly survive this war? Is there really a chance for them? Together? Forever? Ace closed his eyes attempting to dispel the thoughts from his mind, but the seed was already planted. He panicked.

Ace pulled away suddenly and apologized before running to the entrance of the building. His guilt causing his eyes to burn with tears. Nine stood there, dazed and confused, watching as Ace ran into the building without looking back.


	8. Companion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace goes missing after the dance and it is up to the group to find him. Fluff and smut cause you know it's coming at this point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY! This chapter is incredibly late and to anyone who has been waiting I apologize. I have not given up on these guys. Life got in the way and I strayed from the path. I fully intend to give these guys an ending. I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Sundays were always slow days. Nobody really wanted to do anything and the cadets weren’t generally forced to; unless it was mission day. Although, with the party being the night before, the entrance needed to be cleaned up, which no one really wanted to jump into. Class Zero was put to the task, bright and early, despite being up until 3 am. Dragging their feet, they made their respective ways to the entrance and collectively groaned. It was trashed. Garbage littered the floors, the flowers that survived the night were strewn across the area and the buffet was a complete disaster. Each of the cadets set to a certain task and they started to clean.

However, not all of the class members were present. Nine hadn’t seen Ace since the previous evening. He was usually the first one up and moving around in the morning. Nine had searched the school after Ace fled away from him at midnight, but found no trace. Seven and Nine were currently working on taking down the vines and streamers at the fountain. Their silence was deafening in the aftermath of the previous evening. Nine was hoping to not relive the event as he held the ladder for Seven. He somehow knew he’d be asked though.

“Nine, where’s Ace this morning? It’s not like him to miss a class function,” Seven inquired. Nine shrugged his shoulders noncommittally.

“No idea. I haven’t seen him since around midnight,” Nine replied. Seven turned to him on the ladder, a look of shock on her face.

“What do you mean? I thought you two would have been inseparable last night.” She brought the lines down and stood next to Nine, concern written across her features.

“Well I thought so too. He bolted on me after I kissed him last night,” Nine explained, rubbing the back of his head. He wasn’t used to talking about his personal life. Although it was Seven who he trusted more than anyone. She pondered a moment in thought.

“Did he say anything?” She asked thinking he might have left a clue. Nine shook his head stating he only apologized and ran into the building. Seven frowned.

“Something must have happened. What happened before you kissed him?” She inquired. She put the lines in the trash and picked up the bundles of flowers around the fountain. Nine scooped out the flowers and trash from the fountain as he retraced his thoughts from the previous evening.

“Nothing really. I found him out here with Sice. She seemed upset and had taken off before I got to them. We danced to the slow song around midnight. He seemed surprised I could dance. Then we kinda fell into a look and I kissed him,” Nine remembered.

“Were your eyes open when you kissed him?” Seven asked as she stopped to look over at him.

“That’s kinda an odd question to ask. Why would that matter?” Nine replied dumping the leftover garbage and flowers into the rapidly filling can. Seven shook her head.

“Ace has this uncanny ability to see into the soul. He must have gotten spooked and ran.” Seven sighed.

“But what could he have seen? It’s not like I’ve done anything wrong?” Nine implored, throwing his hands out at his sides in an attempt to vent some frustration. Not knowing what to do or how to fix it was doing hellish things to his head. He was once again in the gray area he hated. He wanted things to go back to the way they were, before last night. Before he’d apparently scared off Ace.   

“I don’t think it’s you Nine. I think the war is doing awful things to everyone. Maybe he saw how much you care for him and got scared. Maybe he’s afraid to lose you,” Seven offered. She stopped in front of him to pat his shoulder in comfort. 

“Well he’s got a hell of a way of showing it, yo,” Nine returned, folding his arms. If Seven didn’t know better she’d think he was pouting. Something caught her eye behind Nine and she looked over him. Multiple members of upper command were running through the courtyard to the entrance into the building. She notice Kurasame towards the end of the line. Grabbing Nine she tailed after them through the courtyard and to the doorway. Nine was about to protest when he also noticed the frantic actions of the commanders. They made it into central command and grabbed Kurasame’s attention.

“What’s going on?” She asked. Kurasame looked long enough to confirm who was behind him before returning his attention forward.

“There’s been an emergency transmission that just came through. It seems it may have been jammed prior to now,” Kurasame replied without further explanation.

“Who is it from?” Nine asked, feeling his stomach turn.

“We don’t know. Tachinami isn’t here yet. He intercepted the transmission,” Kurasame informed him as he looked around the room. They waited five minutes and Tachinami appeared with the Chancellor and Dr. Al-Rashia behind him. Nine’s heart sank and he knew what was going on. Ace was in trouble. His stomach dropped as Seven grabbed his hand knowing she had figured out the same thing. 

“Thank you everyone for your quick response. What you are about to hear is the transmission we received just an hour ago. From the analysis Sorcery has done it sounds like this transmission was sent early this morning,” Tachinami began. He pressed a button on the command board and Ace’s voice came over the speakers.

“Central command, this is Ace from Class Zero. Central command, this is Ace from Class Zero, do you copy? I have an emergency transmission…” His voice was harsh and whispered, trailed off as if waiting for a response. There was some background noise that sounded like heavy machinery working at a distance. Nine could tell Ace was in danger. Just the sound of his voice made his heart ache.

“Command, there is a Militesi drop ship in the Togoreth region. I will require immediate backup. Command, respond! I’m currently near the Iscah border in the forest. They appear to be searching the Togoreth ruins for something. l’Cie Nimbus is with them,” There was an audible screech from a chocobo into Ace’s mic, causing several members in the room to cringe. Ace could be heard attempting to calm the bird without much luck. There was some rustling and a thump and a screeching Chocobo could be heard that eventually echoed out.

“I am currently without transportation and in need of backup. Oh god… My position has been compromised. Multiple military member are headed my way. I am being pursued. I repeat, I am being pursued!” Ace’s voice became ragged, rustling could be heard to assume he was then running through the forest. Militesi soldiers could be heard shouting at him.

“Central command! Answer me! Where are Nine and Seven when I need them?” Ace asked himself. Seven and Nine blushed and hung their heads in guilt, knowing there was nothing they could do as they listened.

“Command, they are catching up. I’m going to attempt to reduce their numbers and lead them back toward Milites,” Ace reported. They could hear Ace’s grunts as he presumably threw cards at the enemy. There were several screams and gun fire soon after. Ace’s breathing increased and became harder. He was running, the rustling of the underbrush becoming louder as it scraped across Ace's clothes. 

“By the Crystal, he’s going to get himself killed!” Nine cursed as he listened to Ace throw more cards and set traps. The explosions were faint meaning he was gaining some ground before setting them off. They could hear great tauricorn howling in the background. Too far to be a threat, but there none-the-less. An escape plan that wasn't an option in its general direction. Ace wasn’t strong enough to take it on alone, not to mention with Militesi soldiers on his tail too.  

“Assuming he was heading toward Milites he must have made it to the sandbox by now,” Seven offered. Dr. Al-Rashia nodded at her. The pounding they had heard from Ace's footstep in the forest and fields turned into soft footfalls in the sandy region of Iscah. Ace's breathing was becoming ragged from exertion and Nine could tell he was tiring out. The recording had been going for almost an hour. He was making excellent time and distance. Suddenly, Ace groaned and guffawed, a thud was heard after. Nine froze in place.

“Command, I’ve been hit in the side. My magic is depleted from battle. Cure is becoming ineffective.” His breathing was rough and choppy, like he was still trying to move despite the pain. He groaned and huffed. His reports becoming less frequent.

“Command… I can see the ruins from my location. They’ve extracted something there. It looks like an Eidolon… A Golem Eidolon…” Ace said with a gasp of disbelief. Several people began murmuring back and forth overshadowing Ace's report. The Chancellor raised his hand and the room returned to silence once again.    

“Impossible! There’s no way an Eidolon could last that long!” Someone shouted. Dr. Al-Rashia shook her head and explained.

“The Golem are a very durable type of Eidolon. Especially Gigas, who was guarding the base of the stronghold defense system at the time of the attack by Milites. It is entirely possible it survived or, in this case, stayed tangible but unable to perform its duty. I never thought Milites would be interested in our Eidolons,” She finished curiously. Ace’s next statement sent shivers down their collective spines.

“Nimbus is coming toward me… There’s no way I can defeat him. There's a good chance I won't survive. Command, tell Nine…” Ace was cut off by static and the end of the transmission. Nine erupted and slammed his hands on the console.

“Tell me what?!” He yelled furiously startling several people around him. Seven grabbed his arm and pulled him back. He let her for the sake of everyone’s wellbeing. No need to start tossing bodies yet. He didn't even know where Ace was, let alone his condition.

“Nine dear, stay calm. It would appear Ace has been taken hostage…” Dr. Al-Rashia started, but was once again interrupted by Nine's shrilled and anger laced voice.

“HOSTAGE?! He could be lying in wait for death for all we know!” Nine shouted as he started to pace back and forth. Tachinami cleared his throat from the front of the room to grab the attention again. 

“I doubt that. Since we still have memory of him he is alive, for now. From the scan, we’ve determined Milites did this little disappearing act around four am giving them a four hour head start. I would imagine with Nimbus in their ranks they returned to Milites with Ace and the Eidolon,” Tachinami reported.

“There was no way Ace was going to make it out of there unharmed or without being captured. Milites is looking for any reason to up the stakes in this war.” Kurasame offered. None of their statements made Nine feel any better about the situation.

“Correct. It is the opinion of the Consortium that Milites is looking for a means to an end. They want our land and our crystal, we want them to stop the war. They were most likely looking for a way to counter our Eidolons and stumbled upon our best asset,” The Chancellor informed.

“Sorcery is capable of dispelling the Eidolon. That is not the concern here. Ace could be in some significant danger if not rescued quickly,” Dr. Al-Rashia added.  

“Working with Concordian Royalty, the Azure Crystal has offered their primus l’Cie Soryu for our use as we see fit. Our own l’Cie Lord Zhuyu has offered his services to the cause,” The Chancellor advised.  Nine stopped pacing.

“Well at least the lizard can tell us where Ace is,” Nine barked with a humorless laugh. The doors slammed open then and Queen Celestia walked in with her guard close by. She looked over and smiled at Nine. If he wasn’t so tense from stress Nine would have swallowed audibly.  

“Yes. The _lizard_ can tell you where Ace is. You’ll need me to accompany if you wish to communicate with him though.” Celestia smiled and walked to the Chancellor. They collectively bowed in greeting.

“Her majesty has graciously accepted an offer to come with us on the mission. She will be acting as communications liaison for their Primus l’Cie,” The Chancellor reminded and Tachinami took over.

“Our Militesi sources have stated they saw the raid party return to the capital. It is assumed Ace is there in the capital city Ingram. Whether he is in the Peristylium or not is yet to be determined.” Tachinami pulled up a schematic of the Militesi capital city. There were several points of interest highlighted on the map.

“In an effort to cause as few casualties on both sides as possible, we are sending a small group to go in, rescue our cadet, confirm the Eidolon’s release and return to Akademeia. Hopefully without any further compromise,” The logistics officer informed them. He pointed to the highlighted areas as he explained the current security measures they collected from the spies in Milites.

“So who’s going on this team?” Nine inquired almost intrinsically knowing he would not be their first choice.

“Naturally, Kurasame is the initial choice. Followed by any cadets of his choosing and the legionaries,” The officer gave reply with attitude. Nine chose to ignore it, turning to look at Kurasame who was staring back at him in return. The older man’s eyes were smiling again as he walked over to him. Nine’s insides twisted at the smile. It was a look he had seen before on the man. A look that Nine assumed was saved specifically for him. He could never place these looks to any memories though. There seemed to be something between them, but Nine couldn’t say for sure. He shook off the thought as he waited for Kurasame’s answer.

“I’ll take Seven, Eight, Nine and Queen for this mission. The legionaries won’t be necessary. The less we take the better stealth we’ll have,” Kurasame requested. He patted Nine’s shoulder and walked passed him out the door. Nine felt himself tense for the touch, but relaxed as soon as he felt Kurasame’s gentle touch. It was oddly comforting. Nine was sure they were going to leave him behind. Kurasame had let go almost as quickly as he had touched and was on his way out of the room. Seven grabbed Nine’s arm and pulled him toward the door. He followed her out into the entrance where the other classmates were waiting. Each of them showing concern on their faces. The news had obviously spread quickly.

“Eight, Queen with me. The rest of you, prepare for transport on the Setzer. We leave in ten,” Kurasame barked as he passed through. Eight and Queen followed the trio out to the airship landing. Kurasame filled them in on the mission and asked Eight to prepare the Setzer for transport. He informed Queen to prepare Celestia for transport and had Nine and Seven follow him into the Setzer itself. Once on board he turn to them and gave them each a glare.

“I don’t know what’s going on behind the scenes here and I don’t care.” He turned his glare fully at Nine who stiffened in response. “This mission is to rescue our companion. When I give orders I expect them to be followed without hesitation and precisely how I order,” Kurasame commanded, concentrating his stare on Nine knowing Seven would get the hint right away. Nine looked into Kurasame’s eyes and recovered, glaring back. He could feel his hackles raising in defense.

“I am perfectly capable of following orders without an issue commander. I am going to rescue him even if it kills me to do so. No one is going to get in my way,” Nine growled back. Kurasame huffed in agreement and smiled, patting his shoulder again. Nine didn’t flinch at all this time, determination in the forefront of his mind. The touch did calm him down considerably though. This would have been concerning if he wasn’t so focused on Ace’s return.

“Good. Now let’s get him back.” Kurasame smiled and walked to the bridge of the airship. Once the entire class, Celestia and her guard were on board they set off for Milites. The class was brought up to speed on what was going on, which caused some gasps and murmurs. Once they were caught up they were split into teams to investigate the scene of the kidnapping. The groups were dropped off in Togoreth and Iscah respectively while the remaining continued to Milites.

They arrived near the border city of Azurr where Eight landed the Setzer in the forest. It wasn’t the most effective hiding spot, but it worked for the moment. They entered the city and were able to take out five guards for their suits and snatch an MA for transport. They returned to the Setzer and claimed Celestia before starting for Ingram.

“So what does the lizard think? Where is he?” Nine asked. Celestia rolled her eyes before closing them, concentrating on the sounds from the dragon l’Cie. It was a long conversation, and with only Celestia’s side, which was in the old language, they had trouble following. Celestia finally opened her eyes and smiled.

“Soryu had trouble at first. Milites has placed a barrier around the Peristylium, I would assume in preparation of our arrival. He was able to break through, though. Ace is in the inner most sanctum, off the crystal’s room. Soryu is confident that’s where he is. Although, there are several layers of protection within the base,” Celestia advised. Kurasame took the information in and started forming a plan.

“Let’s distract them with a false attack. I’ll take Queen and Eight with me to create a large distraction. In the meantime Seven and Nine can infiltrate the base as soldiers going to protect the crystal. They shouldn’t have much of an issue getting through the Peristylium. Once there they can extract Ace and rendezvous with us in the MA,” Kurasame suggested. The other four nodded their understanding. They made it to the gate and Kurasame stepped out of the MA to converse with the main guard.

Once they managed to make it into the city they split up and started toward their respective places. Celestia went with Seven and Nine, but kept her distance and stayed hidden in the alleys. They made it to the Peristylium gates and waited for the signal.

“Central this is unit one. We are in position awaiting Call Sign Red,” Kurasame announced into his COMM. A moment of static was heard before command returned.

“Unit one, we copy your position. Call Sign Red is in bound with a 3 minute ETA,” Tachinami replied. Nine was tapping his foot impatiently as they waited the three minutes. Just as Nine was ready to protest and large fireball passed over the city and crash landed in the center. Three more explosions could be heard and then Kurasame’s voice.

“Central we have set off the explosives. We are moving toward the Eidolon’s location,” Kurasame informed. Central responded their understanding. Seven nodded to Nine and they started through the Peristylium.

”Unit two is entering the Peristylium,” Seven advised. It was a large complex. They passed several soldiers who didn’t acknowledge them at all as they ran past, screaming into their own headsets. Most of them were running in the direction of the exit. They passed through several floors towards the heart of the Peristylium. They were never stopped which worried them. Their disguises were obviously working, but it seemed like something wasn’t right.

They came to the crystal sanctum’s doors and they stopped. Celestia, who had been hiding most of the time, suddenly came up behind them. She held them back from the door, they could hear Soryu contacting her. She mumbled something back to the dragon before turning to the pair.

“Soryu says Nimbus is beyond this door. We don’t stand a chance against him. He’s protecting their prisoner. Something tells me their marshal knew we were coming,” She stated holding a hand to the door. Nine looked through the window, eyeing Nimbus who was leaning against the rails overlooking the Militesi crystal. All of the machinery around the crystal, taking in its energy and processing it, made Nine shiver. It felt wrong, unnatural.

“Well what do we do now? We can’t leave him behind.” Nine hissed at her. Celestia gave him a look and listened to Soryu again. She nodded to herself and sighed.

“Soryu says there is an alternate route, but someone needs to distract Nimbus.” She looked at Nine and smiled warmly. Seven gasped and Nine swung his arm out.

“NO! I won’t sacrifice you! There has to be another way!” Nine shouted, attempting to think quickly.

“There isn’t time. We thought Nimbus would respond to Zhuyu’s attack, but they are on to us. We must be quick. Go! I’ll handle him!” She said looking determined. Her eyes flared blue and the mark of the l’Cie glowed at her shoulder when Nine attempted to stop her again. Seven grabbed Nine’s arm.

“Nine let’s go.” Seven pulled him and he started to go with her. He watched Celestia as he was dragged down the corridor. He wasn’t sure why he felt helpless in that moment. She wasn’t just the Queen of an ally country. She was his friend and he’d never forgive himself if anything happened to her.

“Don’t you dare do anything stupid now, ya hear?!” Nine shouted as he turned to follow Seven instead of being dragged. He could hear Celestia chuckle from behind him.

“Follow the corridor around to the other side. There will be an air shaft in the ceiling that you can enter. It will drop you right into the room where Ace is being held,” she called to them as they made it to the corner of the hall. They nodded and she turned to the door. “Good luck, Nine” Celestia breathed out. Taking a deep breath and sighing once more she pushed the door open to meet her fate with Nimbus.

~~~

Ace could hear the explosions outside and smiled. They had come for him after all. His transmissions had gotten through. He was worried when he hadn’t heard anything from Command. Nimbus had actually been relatively kind to him. Once he was found, Nimbus carried him to the warship and made sure he was taken care of. Most of the soldiers were terrified of Nimbus, so they listened to him. Even when he was brought to the Peristylium and met Marshal Cid, Nimbus never left his side. It was almost as if he was protecting him.

The soldiers had brought him to his room earlier that day and Nimbus checked on him regularly. When the first explosion happened Nimbus was at the door instantly. Ace assumed Nimbus was checking to see if he had escaped. When Nimbus saw him he returned to his post. Each subsequent explosion had the same effect. Ace was confused by the behavior. He wondered if maybe the crystal had something to do with his mannerisms.

Ace heard a door open in the crystal room and recognized the familiar voice. It was muffled from the door, but he thought he heard a Concordian accent. He heard Nimbus respond to the voice and felt the rush of l’Cie powers. He was so distracted by the rush of power that he almost hadn't heard the vent creak. He turned just as the vent popped off and crashed to the floor. He then watched as two Militesi soldiers fell out of the vent. Ace stood up and prepared to fight when one of them grabbed him and pulled him into a hug. Ace tried to fight his way out of the embrace when he caught the hard edge of a familiar voice.

“Crystal above, I’m so glad you’re okay,” Nine’s voice called from the helmet. Ace stood rigid against the soldier’s embrace. Ace stopped squirming and removed the soldier’s helmet revealing Nine’s handsome face and beautiful blue eyes. Ace was so happy to see him that he kissed him right there, wrapping his arms around Nine’s neck. The emotion rippled through both of them, feeding off the other’s need. As if the days weren't long enough, that death wasn't around the corner waiting. Seven coughed to cut their kiss short. When they were done, Nine stepped back and looked Ace over for injuries, ignoring Seven's look. Ace giggled, he missed their dynamics together, even thought it had only been little more than a day apart. It felt like days had passed. He thought he’d never see it again.

“I’m fine, really. Nimbus didn’t lay a finger on me. He actually saved me,” Ace commented as Nine lifted clothing and inspected skin. He ran his fingers through Ace’s hair and sighed. He kissed the top of Ace’s head. He was okay. More than okay, he was alive and unharmed. Nine’s heart rate slowed just a little. They still needed to get out of Milites.

“Where’s your weapons?” Seven asked with her mask still on. Ace shrugged, grabbing his cape from the chair.

“I don’t know. They stripped me of everything except my clothing and placed me here. I would imagine it is in a store room someplace,” Ace guessed, fastening his mantle together. Seven called the other unit on her COMM advising Ace had been found.

“Unit one, check for a store room near the Eidolon’s location and see if you can locate Ace’s weapons and accessories,” Seven advised. Kurasame replied his acknowledgement. The building shook with another explosion and a cry from the other room suggested things were heating up between Celestia and Nimbus.

“Come on, we should get out of here and head for the rendezvous point,” Seven said as she headed for the vent. Ace looked at the door and back at Nine. He went to it and opened it a crack to see into the room. Fighting in her dragon form, Shinryu Celestia was attacking and holding her own against Nimbus. There wasn’t much room for the dragon to really spread her wings and move around. She was keeping Nimbus busy though. Her fire and lightning attacks kept him from getting near her.

Ace opened the door and ran into the room. He didn’t want Celestia to get hurt. He didn’t want her to die. He just wanted everyone to go home. He didn’t want anything bad to happen because of him. Ace called out to Nimbus, throwing his hands in the air. Nimbus stopped and looked over at Ace. Celestia took the opportunity given and slammed Nimbus in the chest with her tail. It sent him flying through the building, into several walls and out into the city. Nine ran up to Ace and grabbed him from behind, running with him over his shoulder. Ace had made a cry of surprise when he was grabbed, but decided to go with it for the sake of simplicity. 

“Time to go! Come on Scales, it’s now or never!” Nine shouted as he made it to the double doors. A roar from the dragon rippled through the building as they passed. Seven was right behind Nine and helped the Queen up after she transformed back into her flesh and blood form. Ace was glad they were alright, even happier to be leaving Milites. They bounded down the hallways and met little resistance, just as they had when they came in. It wasn’t until they made the entrance to the Peristylium did they meet the blockade.

Nine put Ace down and the three cadets stood next to each other. Holding one hand out in front of them each, a summoning portal appeared in front of them. A fierce wind started around them as a blinding light exploded from the seal. A horse's cry and trampling hoofs could be heard as Odin charge through the light. The trio split ways through the chaos as Odin slashed through the soldiers. Each of them took out soldiers as well as they pressed through the rest of the building. Celestia held her own among the warriors, catching up to the trio as they hit the rendezvous point outside. They took out the remaining soldiers as Kurasame, Eight and Queen approached them moments later. Ace noted they also looked relatively unscathed. 

“Ace, good to see you unharmed. Your weapons,” Kurasame handed Ace his cards, pouch and accessories. Ace took them and secured the pouch to his hip and his accessories to his wrists. They started for the MA where they immediately met resistance from Militesi soldiers and officers. There seemed to be an armada's worth of military resistance surrounding them. They could only fight off so many soldiers before exhaustion would set in. Even with Celestia in her l’Cie form they were in trouble. Nimbus came from the dust and smoke that wafted among the soldiers behind them. Ace swallowed thickly. Things had gone from bad to worse.

There was a sudden chill in the air as a rush of wind flew by them. Soryu flew right over the crew as the dragon l'Cie took out a mass of soldiers in their way. Given the opportunity the group ran for the MA and made it in time for Soryu to launch a breath attack, freezing a large portion of the soldiers in their place. Kurasame launched the MA forward and crashed through the city's outer gate, running towards Azurr. Ingram was in crisis. Soryu’s attack had caught them off guard. Milites was scrambling to get MAs in the air and resistance attacks in place. No one noticed their escape. They made it to the Setzer without any more blockades.

Eight exited the MA first and fired up the Setzer. The rest followed shortly after, destroying the MA first as not to leave their presence known. The group was flying toward the Dominion within moments of the doors shutting closed. Nine had Ace in his arms from behind and held him close to his body. At first he hadn't said anything, which Ace was okay with. He was just enjoying the secure feeling of being in Nine's arms. Slowly thought, Nine started to whisper, lovingly into his ear, every promise he could come up with. Ace blushed wildly, but was smiling, holding Nine’s hands that were locked around his waist. Nine kissed his neck and Ace closed his eyes. He thought for a moment, before being captured, that he wouldn’t ever get this opportunity again. That once he'd been captured he’d be dead, forgotten, before anyone noticed he was gone. They remained that way for most of the ride back to Akademeia.

The ride back to Dominion territory took all of ten minutes and another hour to the Peristylium. They picked up the other class members on the way back where Ace was greeted with hugs from everyone, except Sice, but this was normal. They were all glad Ace was safe and sound. The reports from the cadets at the sites had found little at the ruins or the forest. Findings consisted mostly of the disturbed areas where Milites had searched for, and subsequently excavated, Gigas. They had noted that the soldiers Ace managed to kill were high ranking officers.

“They really weren’t kidding around. They came in expecting to take what they wanted and leave with it,” Jack reported to Kurasame.

“The ruins had been combed pretty thoroughly. If they were looking for secrets they found them, or gave up,” King offered. Kurasame nodded and jotted their notes on his pad. He touched his COMM and spoke with central reporting their success. Command responded with a job well done and inquired on Celestia’s condition. Celestia was sitting in the corner, eyes closed, communicating with, who they could only assume, Soryu. She opened her eyes and looked to them and smiled.

“I’m fine. Nothing a day of rest won’t fix. Soryu is also unharmed.” Celestia got up and joined them standing next to Ace and Nine. They discussed the incident and the repercussions from their actions taken. Kurasame offered that Milites wouldn't take much offense to their actions.

“They instigated the incident. With Ace’s report from the field, prior to his capture, we know they were in the wrong first. They won’t retaliate,” Kurasame deduced. They all agreed and a silence fell over them. They made it to the Peristylium and unloaded onto the landing. Dr. Al-Rashia and Chancellor Chival met them there and welcomed them back home. The chancellor took Celestia to his quarters for refreshments and discussion of future missions. Dr. Al Rashia brought Ace into a motherly hug and led him down the path to Sorcery with Nine not far behind them.

~~~

A few hours later found Ace and Nine in Ace’s room, resting on his bed, Ace lying in Nine’s embrace. They were basking in their togetherness, enjoying the feel of the other. Nine ran his fingers through Ace’s hair, Ace humming into Nine’s chest. Ace was caressing his fingers up and down Nine’s side, which caused the taller man to shiver. Ace picked his head up and found Nine’s lips against his own. They kissed for long moments until Ace pulled away.

“Nine, I want to apologize about last night. I just… got so scared. I could see so much potential that it scared me to think if I ever lost you, or if you died and Mother couldn’t revive you, I wouldn’t be able to go on, which is silly since we have the crystal, I know, but,” Ace babbled, looking away blushing. Nine pulled on his chin so they were looking eye to eye.

“Ace, you don’t have to apologize. I’m just glad you’re okay. None of that matters now. All that matters is what goes on from here, hey?” Nine replied pulling him in for a chaste kiss. Ace nodded and placed his head back on Nine’s chest, listening to the steady thumping of his heart. He felt Nine shift under him and looked up again.

“So I’ve been meaning to ask you something…” Nine confessed. He ran his fingers down Ace’s jaw line.

“What?” Ace queried giving Nine his full attention. Nine looked into the clear ocean blues of his companion, his mate, his future. He swallowed and pushed forward.

“When you were about to be captured and you told central to give me a message, it cut out. What was the message?” Nine asked. Ace blushed and was quiet for a moment. He had been debating on this the whole time they had been back. He hadn’t been sure if that part came through or not. He hadn’t been sure any of it had gotten through until the explosions at the Peristylium. Ace took a steadying breath.

“It was something very personal. Something I wasn’t sure I’d have had the opportunity to tell you. I wasn’t sure I’d make it out alive… So I wanted you to know…” Ace stopped, unable to continue. His eyes watered and he looked away. He wasn’t sure if it was a good idea. Now that there wasn’t a threat of looming death, it seemed rushed.  

“Ace, you can tell me anything. I’ve almost lost you once. I’m not going to let that happen again,” Nine carded his fingers through Ace’s hair, massaging the base of his neck. Ace sighed and hung his head as Nine massaged him into a puddle in his hands. Ace looked up into Nine’s eyes, saw the raw, openness of his soul, and started to cry. The same thing he had seen that made him run to begin with. It was beautiful and he wanted it more than he could ask for. The emotion was there, the beautiful future he could see. It was too much. He couldn’t hold it back anymore.

“I said to tell you I loved you and you’ve made me so happy in the last three months. That I was sorry for walking away and would give anything to take it back,” Ace confessed through his sobs, hiding his face in Nine’s chest. Nine let out a breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding. Feeling Ace’s tears soak his shirt he lifted Ace’s face and looked into his eyes. Puffy and red, he looked miserable. Nine pulled him into a kiss. Slow and steady, he kept the pressure on his lips as he grabbed Ace’s hand. He laced their fingers and pulled away.

“Ace, you are my world. I wouldn’t hold anything against you. I love you. I can’t express this feeling more than that because there aren’t enough words for it,” Nine confessed back holding Ace’s gaze. Ace’s tears continued to flow. He kissed Nine again and this time he poured all of his feeling into the kiss. He hoped he conveyed what he couldn’t say in words. Nine returned the kiss with equal passion. He pulled away a moment later, brushing the tears from Ace’s eyes.

“I hope those are happy tears now, hey?” Nine asked. Ace laughed and nodded.

“Good,” Nine confirmed as he brought Ace’s hand to his lips and kissed it. He was overjoyed. He couldn’t begin to express how happy he was. Ace leaned down to Nine’s ear and whispered in it something he wasn’t expecting.

“Let’s do it,” Ace’s voice was not the sexiest he’d ever heard from him, but it did what Ace intended. Nine pulled back and looked into his eyes, seeing a resolve there. A yearning need that left Nine momentarily speechless.

“A-are you sure? We don’t have to ru-” Nine tried to ask before he was cut off by Ace’s kiss. It was deep, yet sensual. It didn’t feel rushed, but there was an unsaid message there; a burning desire, a need for connection. Nine sat up bringing Ace with him. He grabbed Ace’s hips, securing him in his lap while Ace threw his arms around Nine’s neck. Ace ran his fingers up and down Nine’s neck and into his hair line, massaging his scalp. Nine hummed in approval as he started a slow grinding of their hips. Ace broke their kiss to let out a whimper and bite his lower lip. Nine took the opportunity to kiss along Ace’s jaw, placing soft kisses just behind his ear. Ace’s whimper became a whine, his hands clenched in Nine’s hair. Nine growled low in his throat.

“Keep making those noises and it won’t be like I planned it to…” Nine’s voice was gruff and filled with sexual tension. Ace rolled his hips in a gesture of defiance which had Nine’s mouth reattached to his instantly. There was nothing slow about this kiss. Their teeth clattered together upon first brush, but it was all tongues and battling for dominance thereafter. Nine’s hands, which had been attached to Ace’s hips, started to rise up the smaller man’s sides. Nine stopped about midway up and brushed the tips of his fingers over the sensitive skin at Ace’s sides. Normally, Ace would have started giggling like a small child, but it only brought out a shiver and a low moan into their kiss. Nine stopped teasing to continue his journey up, lifting the shirt as he went. He reached Ace’s shoulders and in a quick motion brought the shirt over his head, breaking the kiss.

Ace reattached to Nine’s jaw and neck the second he was free of the offending material. He kissed down the long column of Nine’s neck to his shoulder eliciting small sounds from the man as he went. Ace pulled at the undershirt Nine was wearing exposing his lower abs and the soft trail of blond hair. Ace was hot with need. His mouth watered at the idea of what that trail lead to. Ace’s fingers played with the trail there, rubbing up and down the path that lead to further treasure.

Nine swallowed hard at the thought of what was to come. He could feel Ace’s fingers coming closer and closer to his aching cock. Nine bucked his hips impatiently. Ace chuckled into Nine’s neck and continued lower leaving little bites as he went. Ace stopped at the collar line and teased the skin there. A small whimper was all he needed to do for Nine to remove his shirt. Once the cloth was gone, Ace continued his path down Nine’s chest. He stopped at a nipple and attached his mouth to it. His fingers made a lazy trail as they came up to the other to play with it, bringing it to a hard bud.

Nine writhed under Ace’s touches, the tendrils of pleasure running along his nerves. Ace switched sides and grazed teeth over the other bringing out a moan from Nine. Ace was also busy grinding his hips against Nine’s obvious erection. Ace brought his free hand down to Nine’s belt and started undoing the leather and material of his pants. Nine leaned back on his hands to give Ace more room. Once the belt buckle and buttons were undone, Nine felt Ace’s hand slip under his boxers and grab on to his hard flesh. Nine threw his head back as he bucked into the warmth of Ace’s hand. Ace palmed him for a few moments, enjoying the feeling of Nine’s size in his hand. Nine lifted his hips and Ace immediately grabbed for the hem of his pants and tugged them off. Nine helped him kick the material away once it was down far enough.

Ace shivered at the sight of the beautiful man in front of him. Sexual feelings aside, Nine was a handsome man. Born with a natural beauty, inside and out. Ace brought their mouths together in another kiss, his hand still wrapped around Nine’s cock. He pumped it lazily, noting the large feeling it had in his hand. He pushed the thoughts aside, he wanted this. He couldn’t want anything more than Nine inside him, completing him. Nine sensed the hesitation and pulled Ace’s face away from his own. His eyes were understanding. He kissed him softly and flipped them over so he was on top of Ace.

“Are you sure you’re re-“ Nine was cut off before he could finish his sentence. Ace had fixed him with a glare that was more toward cute than cutting. Nine chuckled. “Alright, I get it, you’re ready. I promise to be gentle. You’ll be more than ready when I’m done prepping you.” Nine smoothed a hand down Ace’s abs. Ace shuddered, feeling his worries melt away with the velvet promises Nine whispered in his ears. Nine made the same venture down Ace’s chest and continued lower, dipping his tongue into Ace’s navel and around it. Ace whimpered as the barely there touch of his tongue went lower. Nine expertly undid his pants and shucked them away revealing Ace’s hard cock, leaking precum at the tip. He took one look at Ace’s face, licked off the drop of precum and plunged his mouth all the way down Ace’s member in one go.

Ace’s hips cleared the bed and he gasped. Ace wasn’t large by any means, but he wasn’t small either. He forgot how all-or-nothing Nine was. Nine grabbed the flexed hips in an attempt to prevent himself from gagging. Ace muffled a moan behind closed lips, head arched back with his eyes closed. He chanted Nine’s name as he slowly pulled suction up Ace’s heated, hard shaft. Ace pulled his head up and the look he was presented with, his cock in Nine's mouth as he looked up at him, was sinful and apparently a huge turn on. Nine pulled off momentarily to grab out a bottle of lube from his bedside drawer. He coated two fingers quickly before slicking Ace’s entrance with the excess. Nine expertly grabbed Ace’s cock with only the help of his tongue and continued to blow him.

Ace could feel the wet lube on his entrance and shivered. It was cool and wet between his cheeks. It wasn’t what he was expecting, not that he knew what to expect to begin with. He felt Nine place one finger at his entrance and push inward. Ace clamped down immediately against the intrusion. The burn was definitely unexpected. Ace relaxed as Nine popped the cock from his mouth and whispered soothing words to him.

“Relax baby… It’s only a moment’s pain,” Nine soothed as he pumped Ace’s dick with his unused hand. Ace whined as the finger continued their search a little farther. Nine’s fingers weren't massive, but they certainly were doing the job intended. He felt the base of Nine’s hand hit below his balls and he relaxed. He was starting to get used to the feeling of Nine’s finger inside him. He squirmed a little to get some motion going. Nine smiled and complied, starting a slow circling and piston motion. Ace groaned when Nine resumed sucking his cock. Ace tensed at the second finger, but slowly relaxed into it. It was an odd, full feeling that wasn’t comfortable, but it wasn’t uncomfortable either.

He could feel Nine scissoring his hole open, searching for something Ace couldn’t imagine. Suddenly Nine pushed up and Ace nearly cleared the bed. Sparks flew behind his eyes and he cried out involuntarily. It was amazing, despite the surprise it brought with it. He felt Nine chuckle with his cock still in his mouth which sent more tendrils of pleasure through him from the vibration. Nine pulled off of Ace’s cock with a soft pop and grinned. He grabbed the hard cock in front of his face and pumped his hand back and forth lazily. Ace groaned and writhed against the hand in front of him and the hand behind him.

“Nine please… I’m so close… I need you…” Ace begged as he thrust into his hand again. Nine didn’t have to be told twice. He lubed up his hard cock and removed his fingers from Ace. Ace whimpered with the loss, but grunted when he felt Nine’s shaft at his entrance. Nine hooked Ace’s knees into his elbows and push forward so they were face to face. Nine, very slowly, pressed his cock into the awaiting entrance. Ace bit his lip so hard he was afraid he’d bite through it.

The burn was terrible. It overshadowed everything he’d just been feeling and then some. He felt Nine kiss his face against his wrinkled frown lines and whispered lovingly into his ear. Ace relaxed a little and allowed Nine to push forward a little more. The process felt like forever and Ace was sure they’d been that way for hours. He felt like he was being torn in half, which he knew was impractical. It still didn’t stop him from thinking it. He could feel his erection flagging from the pain and that upset him. Finally, Nine was seated fully inside him and Ace pushed out a breath. He felt full, not necessarily a bad thing, but so full. He wiggled his hips and felt Nine shudder above him.

“Don’t do that Ace… I’m barely holding myself in control as it is…” Nine warned, his eyes closed in concentration and apparently bliss; their foreheads stuck together with the sweat of their bodies. Ace wasn’t necessarily ready for more, but they’d be here forever if it was up to him at this point. He rocked his hips down experimentally and Nine moaned. He thrust against Ace’s hips, still hilt deep, in warning. The pain was still there, but it was easing. Ace’s cock was returning to pre-penetration hardness which relieved him.

Ace pulled back enough to know he’d made progress and slipped Nine back into him which broke the chains. Nine growled and kissed him pulling out, he pushed back in slowly, but gained momentum quickly. Ace could feel the pleasure at the edges of his pain and groaned. As Nine’s pace grew faster Ace’s pleasure mounted. Ace’s grunting from pain changed to keening in pleasure with every thrust. Soon they were grunting and rutting against each other with abandon. Ace moaning and crying out with each hit and Nine groaning to the pace he set. Ace’s hands wandered Nine’s chest, unable to figure out what to do with them.

Nine shifted his hips down and pumped up, hitting Ace’s prostate head on. Ace cried out in a scream, gripping Nine’s shoulders, leaving scratch marks along his back. Nine kissed him and pumped harder against that one spot making Ace’s cries a continuous wave, muffled as they were during kisses. Ace was swimming in a sea of pleasure in his head. He could barely register thoughts let alone the incoherent babbling that was no doubt coming from his mouth. He couldn’t help it though. He let the words and sounds flow without end.

A familiar feeling in his belly hit Ace like a brick wall and before he had a chance to warn Nine, or even touch himself, he was exploding between them. Nine felt Ace clamp down on him in rhythmic motions with his orgasm. Nine’s thrusts became haphazard and jerky as his own orgasm snuck up and overtook him moments later.   

Nine collapsed against Ace as they caught their breaths and rode out their collective high. Ace found Nine’s lips and lazily kissed him. Nine kissed him back, running his hands up and down Ace’s sides. Ace purred against Nine’s lips. As the moments passed Nine pulled his head back and examined their situation. Ace looked between them and blushed. They were an absolute mess and they couldn’t care less.

“Well that was something…” Ace said unable to think of anything else to say, a smile plastered to his face. Nine laughed and grabbed a washcloth from his drawer, attempting to clean the mess between them. He slowly pulled out of Ace, noticing the wince he made and swiped the rag over his softening member and over Ace’s hole and between his cheeks. Ace blushed again, but let it go. Nine laid beside him and pulled Ace close, his face falling into alignment with Nine’s shoulder.

“I love you Ace… Don’t ever forget it,” Nine said as he pulled him close and closed his eyes. Ace smiled, placing his hand over Nine’s heart feeling the rhythmic thumping it made. He waiting until Nine’s breathing evened out to reply.

“I won’t big guy… I love you too… Too much to forget it,” Ace replied before falling into the peace and bliss of unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has stuck around and read this story. It really means a lot to me to those who have left comments and kudos. I promise to try to keep a schedule for this story, but no promises. See you guys next time.


	9. Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the cadets return safely from Ace's rescue mission, Arecia decides her children are safer away from the academy far from prying eyes of those who would see them harm. During their move they are called to back up a team that is undercover researching a crystal jammer in Cetme.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thank you for your continued support. I was hoping to get this up sooner, but classes and work got in the way. Fear not! The next one is already in the works and should be up shortly. Warnings for canon-typical violence as per usual.

Day 9: Move

“This sucks, yo. Why do we have to do all this work?” Nine whined. They were moving, again. After Ace’s capture and reclamation, Dr. Al-Rashia argued with the Consortium regarding the safety of her children (i.e. the safety and future of Rubrum). The Commandant argued that it wasn’t their job to protect them. That they should be able to protect themselves when out in the field. It was quite the shouting match that ended up going nowhere. In the best interest of the cadets, above all their safety, Sorcery was moving out of Akademeia and back to the research facility nearby.

“Nine, shut up. We’re all working. Just because you carry all the _heavy_ boxes doesn’t mean the rest of us aren’t working,” Sice replied lifting a box of equipment. They had finished cleaning out the offices and now they were packing the lab. They were leaving most of the unimportant items behind. This was a temporary move, to show the Consortium who and what really mattered. They had packed most of the things overnight into the Setzer and were prepared to take off just before sunrise.

“Is this the last box?” Eight asked picking it up and looking around.

“Yes, the rest can be left until we return.” Dr. Al-Rashia replied. Eight nodded and left the room. Ace looked around the lab and sighed. He was just getting used to the school. He felt like this was somehow his fault. Noticing Ace’s sigh the sorceress approached Ace and hugged him from the side.

“It’s okay, Ace. This isn’t your fault. The Consortium needs to realize why we are here. The chancellor will set them straight. We’ll be back,” She said kissing the top of his head. Ace nodded, still feeling like there was something more that could have been done. They walked together as they made their way to the Setzer. They met Nine on the way and he walked in stride with them. He grabbed Ace’s hand and laced their fingers together. Ace smiled, his heart thundering in his chest at the simple gesture. They made their way to the airship landing and met up with the rest of the class.

“Are we all here?” Dr. Al-Rashia asked as she counted heads. She counted all of them and moved them into the Setzer. Eight was already at the helm setting up their destination and prepping it for transport. They set off for the research facility and were there in short order. They unpacked the Setzer and were back up and running the facility within the hour. With everything finished they all went their separate ways.

~~~

Later that afternoon the class found themselves out in the simulation lab for testing. Dr. Al-Rashia had them assigned into teams of two for combat exercises against one another.

“In light of recent events I want all of you to take lessons in hand to hand combat over the next few days. This will ensure you are capable of defending yourselves should someone disarm you. Since Eight is our team specialist in hand to hand combat he will instruct you,” She advised. She set up the simulations as Eight went over common stances and techniques. The class seemed to do well with the instruction. They paired off into their teams and started practicing.

Ace and Nine were, naturally, paired together. Although there was a height and weight disadvantage for Ace he wasn’t worried. He’d been fighting with Nine most of his childhood. He knew how to handle him. They were called to the makeshift arena and they squared off. Given the signal they both put up their hands. Nine was the first to attack running in and swinging wide. Ace easily dodged the attack and landed two kidney shots from behind. Nine spun around landing a blow to Ace’s shoulder. Ace flipped back and readjusted his stance.

“What? Is that all you got big man?” Ace taunted bouncing on the balls of his feet. Nine smirked and came at him again. This time instead of a direct attack he went down and under in an upper cut that landed on Ace’s chin. Ace went flying backwards, but recovered in time to fall into a hand spring which landed him on his feet. Nine clapped and smirked.

“I’m impressed. Not many people get up after a punch like that, let alone do gymnastics,” Nine taunted back. Ace huffed a breath, wiping away a dribble of blood from his lip where he bit his tongue. He launched himself toward Nine without warning. Ace jumped into a forward hand spring and pushed himself into the air coming down just above Nine. Ace brought his foot down on Nine’s head snapping it into his chest and him to the floor. Ace landed gracefully in front of him to cheers and howls.

“How’s that for gymnastics, baby?” Ace laughed bending over to check on him. Nine didn’t move at first and Ace was concerned by this. He didn’t think he’d hit him that hard. He grabbed Nine by the shoulder and shook it. He’d realized his mistake too late and could only watch as Nine’s foot came around and tripped him. Ace felt his body land on the floor, his hands bound above him and a weight on his hips. His next vision was of Nine’s face smiling like a cat that got the cream.

“Gotcha.” He taunted. Ace tried to wiggle free, but was unable to get Nine to move. Ace struggled some more before finally giving up. Nine pat his cheek, smiling.

“The winner of this fight is Nine!” Eight announced. There was an audible sigh as Nine got off of Ace and pulled him up as he stood. Ace stumbled and Nine caught him holding him in place in front of him. He smiled and kissed his forehead before walking off the field. Ace blushed and looked around. He wasn’t quite used to the public display yet, but no one seemed to notice. Ace walked over to Seven who offered to fix his bruises.

“That’s alright Seven. It’ll keep me motivated to beat him later,” Ace replied moving his jaw as an ache started to settle there. He watched several more fights, mostly same gender fighting. The most interesting was the fight between Cinque and Deuce. The boys were taking bets on who would land the final blow and it wasn’t what was expected. Cinque may have been delirious at times, but she was a pretty scrappy fighter when given the opportunity. Deuce on the other hand wasn’t a fighter at all. She was usually well away from the fighting and used her music to enhance or heal, not attack.

So it was a complete shock when Deuce came out the gate with the first hit. It was so unexpected that it knocked Cinque sideways. Deuce, of course, gasped in shock and stopped right away. To Cinque’s credit she took the hit pretty well. After that the fight was little more than the others. Deuce came out the winner though with a surprising round house kick to Cinque’s face leaving her unconscious. Deuce was immediately at her side and started healing her. By the time Dr. Al-Rashia was at their side Cinque was sitting up and smiling.

~~~

The days passed by quickly through the week into another. Without missions or classes to go to they were on their own. They did have a few drills throughout the week, but most of them were practicing their combat techniques. Ace and Nine spent many hours just working on Ace’s punching. His evasions were pretty good, but he lacked the power behind the punch. Nine was more than happy to play his punching bag for the week. It wasn’t until the end of the second week out of Akademeia that things were starting to move along.

“Ace, you need to move around more. Find an opening and take it,” Nine instructed holding his arms up to his face as Ace pummeled his arms. They had been working up a sweat for about an hour. Ace was working his fists raw as he continued to punch away. Nine was being a good sport about it too. He at least kept Ace motivated and working. Ace threw a wide punch that went past Nine’s block and hit him in the jaw. Nine was set off guard for a moment and stopped. Ace stopped and looked at the spot on Nine’s chin.

It wasn’t the worst he’d seen by far. He concentrated his cure spell in his fingers and grazed them over the area. Nine could feel the cool touch of the cure spell hit his face. It was nice. One he knew did wondrous things to Ace when it was used on him. When Ace was done he came up and kissed the spot softly. Nine turned his head and met the lips continuing the soft kiss. He licked Ace’s bottom lip and Ace opened for him. Their tongues danced together in a fight for dominance. Ace was quickly falling into that lustful desire that only Nine could bring out in him.

“Let’s go back to the bunk rooms,” Nine suggested between kisses. He roamed his hands to Ace’s backside, squeezing his butt. Ace moaned into the kiss and nodded throwing his legs up and around Nine’s waist. Nine supported his weight easily and walked them out into the hallway toward the bunkrooms, kissing the entire time. They paused briefly to make out as they came up to the door that would lead them to the back of the building. Once they settled for the moment they continued to the bunkrooms. When they arrived at the door and Nine attempted to open it with his free hand. When it wouldn’t budge Ace turned to look at it. He then heard a noise from the room and stopped to listen. It sounded like someone or some people were in there already.

“I think someone had a similar idea…” Ace commented looking back to Nine’s face. He kissed his jaw and down his neck. Nine lifted his chin giving Ace more access. Ace licked down the offered column and bit down at the bottom. Nine growled and grabbed Ace’s ass, kneading the muscle there.

“Well we better find another place to do this because otherwise someone is getting an eyeful,” Nine said pulling Ace closer rubbing their clothed erections together to prove the point. Ace hummed and wrapped his arms around Nine’s neck running his fingers through Nine’s hair.

“Agreed. Can’t have Mother find us fornicating in the hallway,” Ace replied, continuing his kissing and biting of Nine’s neck. Nine groaned.

“I love it when you use those big words,” Nine whispered huskily in Ace’s ear. Ace shivered and thrust his hips to emphasize his point. Nine could barely think with Ace practically molesting him in the hallway like he was. He finally decided their room wasn’t that far. They passed the training room and simulator lab on the way and didn’t meet anyone there. Ace thought that was odd, but again he was horny and barely concentrating on such things.

“Finally!” Nine exclaimed coming up to their shared room. He kicked the door in and shut it after. He locked it and placed Ace on the bed who already had Nine’s coat over his shoulders. He was already working the hem of his beater shirt as Nine unbuckled Ace’s pants. Ace bucked into Nine’s hand as he pulled the beater over his head. Ace attacked the beautiful tan skin of Nine’s chest with his mouth leaving small marks there. Nine growled and rutted against Ace’s hips. Their lips met again in a heated kiss. Their impromptu session was interrupted by an announcement over the speakers.

“Attention all cadets, your presence is required in the launch bay. Mission orders received from Akademeia.” The voice commanded and repeated twice more. Ace flopped back on the bed and groaned loudly. Nine chuckled and pulled his hand out of Ace’s pants. He patted Ace’s hip and pulled away.

“I thought we were taking a break from Akademeia?” Ace asked rhetorically to the ceiling, buttoning and zipping his pants. Nine grabbed his shirt and coat pulling both on before pulling Ace off the bed into a standing position. He wrapped his arms around him and kissed him. He pulled away, grabbed Ace’s hand dragging him out of the room and down to the hangers.

~~~

“This is bull shit…” Nine grumbled. He, Seven, Sice and Ace were sitting in the bushes outside of Cetme.  Rubrum was planning a preemptive strike on the border city. Central command received word there was a potential jammer in the city and it would interfere with Meroë operations if it were activated. The group was sent in as a backup unit to the Intel officers assigned, in case there was an activation of the device. Class Second and Ninth cadets were also involved. A small team so their cover was not blown. The group from Class Zero had been there for three hours already waiting for the all clear announcement.

“Nine… I will cut you open with my scythe… Don’t tempt me,” Sice replied from the ground looking into the city with her binoculars. Nine huffed in response and crawled away toward Ace who was prepping a deck of cards. Ace’s fingers ran through the cards one by one as he checked for marks and accurate counts. Once finished he split the deck and shuffled the cards. His hands moved fluently with the cards knowing at what angle they moved best in his hands. He placed the newly shuffled deck into his card pouch and drew out one, throwing it into the clearing. It cut a divot into the snow where it landed and evaporated in a shimmer of blue lights. The wind carried the lights away.

Nine was fascinated by Ace’s familiarity with the cards. He seemed to know just where each card was and what it was capable of at any given moment. He barely noticed Nine approach him from behind though. Nine was about to grab Ace from behind when he felt his feet give out from under him and he was flat on his back. Ace was on top of him, a card pulled from his deck and against his neck. Nine’s mouth went dry. Ace’s sharp gaze softened as he seemed to come to and he blushed.

“Nine! I’m so sorry. Are you alright?” Ace whispered putting his card away and checking Nine’s neck for damage. Nine lifted his chin and allowed Ace to inspect him. Soft fingers caressed the area around the small cut. Luckily it was barely a scratch so there was no bleeding.

“I’m fine. You’re catching on to this hand to hand quickly,” Nine commented rubbing the back of his head where it hit the ground. Ace chuckled and kissed Nine’s neck where the card left the small mark. Nine hummed and brought his hands onto Ace’s hips, securing him on top. Ace lifted his head and looked into Nine’s eyes.

“Nine, we’re on a mission. Don’t start something we can’t finish,” Ace scolded trying vainly to get up. Nine had him secured to his hips with his hand though. Nine ground their hips together rubbing his growing manhood against Ace’s butt. Ace bit his lip and whimpered. He knew what they were missing out on. They were only doing this not four hours ago. Ace wanted him badly, but his mind screamed “Militese grounds are not the place.” His dick said otherwise when Nine bit his earlobe and grabbed his butt like he was. Ace pushed back against Nine’s hips and felt the length rub up against him. Ace inhaled a long breath at the temptation. Curse Milites and their jammers.

“Oh not only am I gonna start it, I’m gonna finish it… inside you,” Nine huskily whispered in his ear. Ace groaned at the idea and bit his lip again. He was trying not to be vocal. They were on a mission and anyone could just walk up and find them; including the girls. Then Nine kissed him erasing all of those thoughts. He felt Nine’s tongue swipe his bottom lip and he opened allowing him to enter. Their tongues battled for dominance as the snow started to fall. Ace felt himself turning and was over and on his back before he knew which way was up. Nine had Ace’s legs around his hips and started a slow rocking motion. Ace could feel snow building on their heads as it began to come down harder. Ace broke the kiss and groaned as Nine pumped against him unaware of the footsteps coming toward them.

“Listen here you dick! If I’m not getting any, you’re not getting any. So get off Ace before you cause a scene.” Sice kicked Nine off of Ace and walked back over to where Seven was seated. Nine tumbled several times before hitting a rock and falling to the ground in a heap. Seven appeared to be holding down a laugh as Sice sat back down beside her. Ace blushed a deep red looking as debauched as he felt. Ace quickly gathered himself and got up, moving over to Nine who was still curled up on the ground.

“Are you alright Nine?” Ace asked rubbing Nine’s back. Nine grunted his response and pushed himself up, his ego obviously bruised. Ace smiled softly and continued rubbing. Nine glared over at Sice, got up and marched over to the girls. He was about to say something when their COMMs all went off with an emergency signal. All of their eyes met as they listened to the transmission.

“Central command this is Cetme Intel. Code Crimson, I repeat, Code Crimson requested into Cetme. We’ve been compromised. Cetme officials are moving to intercept us at the exits of the city!” The Intel officer shouted. There were gunshots and explosions heard in the background and what the cadets could see from their position outside the city.

“Cetme Intel, Central command copies your Code Crimson request. Class Zero, your immediate response is requested into the city. Take out the guards at the main gate, infiltrate and intercept the Intel group,” Tachinami advised. The group had already started toward the city when the initial call had come in. Their weapons well in hand as they approached the city.

“Copy that. Class Zero beginning mission.  Cetme Intel, has Milites activated the jammer?” Ace asked. Although it didn’t affect their powers it would be good to know if the Intel group could fight.

“That’s affirmative. We had infiltrated the building where it was held, but were discovered when we attempted to destroy it. We are powerless,” The officer replied. They could hear screams in the background, unknown to them if they were from Rubrum military personnel or Militese civilians. Ace cursed under his breath.

“Copy that. Looks like its fighting time,” Sice said whipping out her scythe to full extension. They approached the main gate which wasn’t as heavily guarded as they were expecting. Sice took the advantage, swinging her scythe down the back of an unsuspecting guard. The shower of blood in his wake only fueled her fire and bloodlust. Seven came up behind her and used Sice’s shoulders as a springboard launching herself up into a nearby tower. Shots could be heard from inside, but were short lived as they heard screams and cries of mercy from the Militese personnel. 

Nine had charged past most of the weaker soldiers and pinpointed the super soldiers. He skewered the first with his lance and threw that one into a group of foot soldiers. He engaged what appeared to be a captain of the guard currently blocking their path. A card flew past Nine’s ear and struck the captain in the center chest freezing him in place. Nine smirked and ran at the group striking the captain down first. Bullets whizzed by him seemingly missing him by mere inches. He began taking down the closest enemies first, attempting to weed out the herd of soldiers. 

Ace was busy taking out soldiers in the tower nearby, succeeding in taking out several snipers from his position. His cards flew a mile a second cutting, tearing and rendering open flesh and blood. Ace set a trap card at the base of the tower Seven was in and whistled a signal. He saw Seven approach a window and nod in acknowledgement of the trap. She launched herself out of the top window and twisted, launching her whip-blade into a soldier on the ground and pulled herself safely next to him. She ripped out the blade and it reassembled at her side; the soldier falling to the ground in a heap. Sice grabbed her hand as she passed and dragged her further into the city with Ace right behind them.

“Do it, Ace!” Nine cried as he gouged his lance into the last foot soldier and tossed him to the ground never losing his momentum. Ace nodded to Nine’s retreating form. Ace set up a second trap card in the center of the road they were travelling and ran to catch up. Accepting their distance sufficient, Ace set off both traps and watched as the tower crumbled and the road disintegrated beneath the trap hindering the further response of the Militese troops. The dust clouded the street and rocks fell from the sky as Ace ran towards the center of town.

Ace turned a corner to follow the others when a lone Militese captain approached him from behind. Caught off guard Ace took the first punch square in the face. He stumbled to the side, his jaw exploding with pain and he could feel blood dripping off his lip. Ace shook his head trying to clear the white from his eyes. The captain approached him to render another punch when Ace slid low and took his legs out from under him. The captain fell to the ground and tried to reach for his gun. Seeing this Ace grabbed a card and threw it at the hand grabbing the gun. The card sliced the hand which was then removed from the gun.

“Now, now. Who brings guns to a fist fight?” Ace said throwing another card, effectively cutting the gun holster off the captain’s belt where Ace ran up and kicked it away. The captain chuckled and came up swinging. Ace easily evaded the punch and brought a foot up, kicking the captain in the face whipping his head back. Ace recovered quickly and landed two punches before kicking the man in the chest and sending him down the road into the cloud of dust. Ace walked over to the cloud, but stopped as he viewed the captain coming through the clouds with his fist raised. Ace tried to evade, but miscalculated and took the hit in the shoulder. Ace felt the sting of pain from the hit, but couldn’t recover fast enough to take the next hit to his face and then his stomach.

Ace grabbed the next punch and turned the arm around effectively holding the captain’s arm, at the elbow, behind his back. The captain howled in pain but head butted Ace with the back of his head and Ace let go staggering backwards. He could feel blood running down his nose and he wiped it away. Now inside the cloud of dust Ace struggled to scan the terrain for his opponent. He heard footsteps to his right and Ace flipped backwards launching two cards at the noise. He heard a grunt of pain and Ace smiled, but it faltered as the captain came up to him and tackled him.

Ace struggled and eventually was able to lunch the captain above him. Ace scrambled to his feet and caught his breath. The captain did the same, just standing there watching him. Ace couldn't help feeling they were on display. He had to hurry if he was going to catch up to the others. He watched the captain flip a vial from his coat pocket and Ace panicked. He knew it was a strength serum and if he drank even a drop it would make him almost impossible to beat. Ace launched a card at the serum and it connected knocking it away and smashing to the ground. Ace was too busy watching the serum to see the captain launching an attack on him.  

Ace took the punch to his face and blocked the follow up. Ace attempted to regain the advantage, but was unable to overpower the obviously experienced captain. He wasn’t really expecting such a fight. He wasn’t even able to grab for a card to gain the upper hand. The captain’s movements were too fast and powerful to do anything but block. Finally, Ace was able to dodge down and pull an upper cut into the captain’s jaw. The captain was launched up from the punch, momentarily stunned. From his position the captain was unable to see the cards circling him nor did he expect the cadet to be able to use magic. His last thought was of white light as it engulfed him.

Ace watched as the laser beam shot through the captain rendering him dead in moments. Ace watched the cards circle the beam and eventually fade into colored lights as the beam itself faded. Ace couldn’t remember why he was out of breath, but the charred remains in front of him gave him a good idea. He felt the pain in his jaw and arms which brought him back to the mission. He started back down the road looking for the others.

~~~

Nine sliced through another foot soldier as they ran down the passageway into the center of town. Seven and Sice followed behind collecting Phantoma as they went. They made it to the rendezvous point and found their Intel team huddle together surrounded by soldiers. Sice and Seven charged in, taking out a fair number of soldiers on the near side while Nine launched a jump attack and hit several on the far side. They cleared the other soldiers quickly and lead the Intel team to a building nearby to assess for damages.

“What’s the status?” Seven asked the Intel officer in charge.

“The original Militesi plan was to utilize the jammer to interrupt Meroë operations and push back into Dominion territory without us knowing,” The Intel officer offered. She looked out the window nearby for incoming troops. Seeing none she continued.

“However, the jammer was not completed on time and they had to push the date of initial attack off. That was 2 weeks ago. They must have just completed the project for it to be working now. We need to hurry and warn Meroë before Milites launches an attack,” The Intel officer finished still looking out the window for Militesi advances. It was odd that there weren’t more troops coming after them. Seven, across the window, furrowed her brow at the lack of military action against them. Nine looked around and noticed that Ace wasn’t with them. He touched his COMM listening for any traffic related to Ace’s whereabouts.

“Command, we’ve located the Intel officers and crew. No casualties reported. Per their report the jammer is present and activated. It is reported the range of the jammer is capable of rendering Meroë defenseless. What is their status?” Sice relayed over the COMM. Static came back through with little to no understandable dialog. Sice repeated her transmission with a similar response.

“Well that’s not good,” Sice commented resting her head in her hand and sighed.

“Where’s Ace? I haven’t seen him since the initial assault,” Nine questioned looking out a nearby window for him.

“I haven’t seen him either. He’s obviously alive since we remember him,” Seven added walking over. They huddled together discussing their next move when they heard and felt an explosion. Running back to the window they saw a column of smoke billowing from a building near the center of town.

“Five Gil says he’s near that explosion,” Sice huffed through a chuckle. Seven slapped her and ran for the door after Nine who was already gone. Nine could feel his pulse in his ears it was beating so hard. The adrenaline rushed through his veins as he dashed around buildings into the center of town. Once there he found several dead soldiers on the ground with wounds that were precise and deep. He knew Ace’s card marks when he saw them.

“He must be nearby,” Nine remarked, running into the building. Seven and Sice had finally caught up, pulling out their weapons as they descended into the basement of the building. The rooms were clouded with thick smoke from the explosion. They covered their faces with their arms and coughed when the air got too thick. They encountered little resistance and those that they did encounter were researchers or low level guards. Nine was starting to believe this was a dead end when they entered a large room with what looked like a giant mechanical insect. Its pulsing green glow characteristic for the jammer field giving away its identity. Near one of the back legs a figure could be seen trying to climb the leg.

“Another five says he’s trying to get into that thing now,” Sice joked laughing as they approached the figure. Nine couldn’t help but laugh as they approached. Ace was having a hard time trying to grab onto the leg to climb the machine. Ace turned at their laughing and glared at them. Nine shook his head and walked over to him.

“I’m glad you’re okay Ace, but what the hell are you doing?” Nine asked looking around at the underside of the machine. It was a standard model for Milites. If anything they were consistent with their products, if a little redundant.

“I’m trying to get into this machine to cut the jammer unit. They didn’t exactly put in a back door or stairs,” Ace said sarcastically. Nine smirked and tussled Ace’s hair. Ace swipe his hand at Nine and through his hair to fix it after.

“Alright Mr. Sassy pants.” Nine laughed when Ace hit him for the comment.

“This is all well and good, but can we focus on the jammer?” Seven asked. Ace nodded, looking down and blushing. Nine rolled his eyes and looked around the backside for an entry point.

“This thing reminds me of that Vajra unit without the ugly gun top half and it’s a lot bigger,” Sice commented stepping back to check out the large machine as a whole. Ace nodded. It did look a lot like it, but that didn’t have a jammer unit installed either. He stepped up to the front of the jammer finding little to help them.

“Let’s just blow the thing and call it good,” Nine suggested having come around the far side. Ace thought for a moment and shook his head.

“We could, but that doesn’t help us figure out how it works. I would have liked to take it back to command for testing and research purposes,” Ace said shrugging. “But if it has to be done I guess that’s all that matters in the end.” Loud footsteps could be heard nearby approaching the hanger.

“Well whatever we’re doing let’s do it.” Sice pulled out her scythe in anticipation of battle. Ace nodded and looked to Nine who nodded back. Ace ran to him jerked his head up slightly. Nine responded by crouching and placing his hands together. He caught Ace’s foot and launched him in the air and onto the jammer. Ace ran to the center of the jammer and placed several card bombs around the top. Once satisfied he jumped back down and was caught by Nine. They ran to the doorway of the hanger, flanking the doors, and waited for the soldiers to appear. As the first one came through Ace set off the first bomb which triggered the rest in a domino effect. In the confusion the group escaped through the soldiers and made it back to the surface.

“Central command, Code Crimson is complete. Awaiting orders,” Ace called through the COMM unit. They fled through the streets back toward the building that held the Intel group.

“Good work Class Zero. You are clear to return,” Tachinami ordered.

“Copy that,” Ace replied. They made it back to the warehouse and collected the group. They were able to make it out of the city unscathed and without further encounter. As they made it out of the city the Setzer touched down nearby. They boarded the airship and took off toward Akademeia.

~~~

The ride back was uneventful and their debriefing was just as plain. This was until the Commandant arrived into the classroom. He looked like he was in pain, his face twisted into a sneer. Ace looked to Seven who shrugged.

“Class Zero, it has come to my attention that the Consortium has misjudged your abilities. We have compromised you in many ways in the past and…” He stopped, unable to form the words he wanted to say. Sice raised an eyebrow knowing exactly why the Commandant stopped. She smirked and cackled maniacally.

“They want to apologize?” Sice offered. “No way… What has come over the Consortium to admit that they were wrong?” Sice rebuffed. The Commandant froze, but recovered quickly.

“The Chancellor has advised us of your continuous heroic actions that seem to slip from our minds,” He replied. Sice snorted and Nine laughed without humor.

“That’s bullshit and you know it. The only thing you three think about is yourselves and your greed,” Nine spat back. Tired of the fighting, Ace stood from his chair and directed his attention to the Commandant.

“Commandant, we accept your awkward and insincere apology for its face value and nothing more. Mother is the one you need to kiss up to, not us. She has the final say on our return,” Ace stated, cutting to the quick. He was beyond done with the games and fighting. Ace walked out of the debriefing without looking back. Nine sighed and got up himself leaving the Commandant with Seven and Sice to clean up. Nine chased after Ace down the hall. He laid a hand on Ace’s shoulder and Ace stopped.

“Hey,” Nine started, turning Ace around. Ace looked up and gave him a weak smiled.

“Sorry, I’m just tired of them jerking us around,” Ace replied placing his head on Nine’s chest. Nine circled his arms around Ace hugging him close. Ace brought his own arms around Nine. He took a deep breath and could smell the distinct aroma of Nine’s personal musk. It was heady and intoxicating to him. It was like pine and forest mixed with a hint of lavender. Nine smiled and pulled Ace back, taking his lips in a kiss. Ace smiled into the kiss feeling his worries melt away. It was short, but sweet.

“Let’s get back to the facility and finish what we started,” Nine suggested wiggling his eyebrow suggestively. Ace laughed and slapped Nine playfully. He detached himself from Nine and grabbed his hand pulling him toward the airship landing. Maybe they would be back home soon after all…


End file.
